Lost & Found
by Sunset's Crying
Summary: Gakupo had lost someone important. Someone precious. But he didn't know who that someone was. And that bothered him to no end. Oliver was waiting to be found. His hand felt weirdly empty and just once, he wanted to know what it was like to live outside of the sanctuary. Connected by vague memories a promise and an everlasting song, what happened next could only be described as fate
1. Part I

Hello. This idea has been plaguing me for the last couple of days. It was supposed to be a one-shot but it was just too long. Maybe this time, the ending will come out to how I want it to. I'll try to update quickly but no promises (since I just break them anyways lol)

Just as a warning, there is light shounen-ai in this fic but it's more of a...pure/innocent love if anything else.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vocaloid in any way, shape of form. Also, the "song" is called Clover from the manga Clover by Clamp. So I don't own that either.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

* * *

><p>I wish for happiness.<p>

I seek happiness.

To find happiness with you.

To be your happiness.

* * *

><p>Nestled against the long green grass, a boy of sixteen looked up to the sky. Digging his bare toes into the ground, his right ankle burned ever so slightly with the movement. Paying no attention to the old but persistent pain, he stretched a hand out towards the impossibly blue sky. The sleeve of his navy blue coat slid down to his elbow, revealing the pure white of his shirt that shined brightly off the sun that glinted against the enforced Plexiglass ceiling. Just once, he wanted to know what it was like to live outside of the sanctuary, or the birdcage as some guards called it. He wanted to feel a real breeze on his skin, not the artificial stuff that filled the dome he lived in. But more than anything else, he wanted to see the ocean.<p>

According to Galaco, the ocean was very beautiful. Translucent and crystal blue, it was a body of water that stretched for miles and miles, farther than the eye could see. He wanted to see it so bad. He wanted to touch it, feel it, smell it, taste it. The desire burned so steadily in his chest, it almost hurt.

The ocean was important. He didn't know why, but the ocean was unbearably important. Maybe it had to do something with his past. Maybe it had to do something with the things he couldn't remember. He tried asking the scientists once. They ignored him. He tried asking Galaco. She said she didn't have access to information like that.

And so, he was left to wonder. Clutching his precious sailor's hat to his chest, the lonely boy dreamed of the ocean he only knew from stories. Maybe one day, his wish would come true.

* * *

><p>I wish for happiness.<p>

I seek happiness.

So please

Take me

Someplace far away

Somewhere far from here

* * *

><p>Leaning against the balcony railing, a man of nineteen looked up to the sky.<p>

Leaning lazily against the palms of his hands, his long purple hair danced with the passing wind. Watching the clouds pass by, he considered heading down to the beach again.

The man loved the beach. And at the same time, he hated it with all of his being. With his toes in the hot sand and the ocean breeze filling his lungs, he felt a joy so big that it was unexplainable. Rushing through his veins and filling his heart, the beach was, in a way, paradise.

But at the same time, it frustrated him to no end. Every time he went to the beach, he was forced to remember that something was missing in his life. Someone precious. Someone important. But he didn't know who that someone was. And that bothered him to no end.

He tried so many times to explain the feeling to Luka. To express his joy. To express his pain. But she never seemed to understand, try as he might. So he gave up. It was as simple as that.

Reveling in the silence that surrounded him, the man tried once again to remember that one person that just always seemed to be missing. But it was no use. Angrily scratching his head, the man closed his eyes and sighed. Maybe one day he would remember.

* * *

><p>Take me away<p>

Take me somewhere far from here

Take me away

Make me happy

* * *

><p>From the distance, the boy picked up the sound of the gates opening and closing. Assuming it to be Galaco with his lunch, the boy pushed himself up from the comforts of the ground. Rolling out his shoulders and stretching his arms, the boy casted a final glace to the unreachable sky. Straightening out his black knee length shorts and long coat, he frowned at the white shirt that never managed to stay fully tucked in.<p>

Bending over to pick his white and navy sailor's hat, he fondly dusted off any dirt off the soft material. Flexing his weak knee, he secured the hat on his head. As his blonde hair settled over the bandage of his damaged right eye, the boy remembered the word the assistant used to describe his hair color. _Butterscotch._ Apparently, it was some sort of candy. According to the girl, it tasted very yummy. Too bad he would never know.

Pursing his lips together, the boy whistled, gentle and sweet. Almost immediately, a yellow and black bird settled on his outstretched fingertip. Nuzzling the bird affectionately against his cheek, the two set off towards the gazebo where their meals where usually held.

Settling into his chair, the young assistant smiled in greeting.

"Good afternoon Oliver." She glanced at the bird. "James."

"Hi Galaco."

Setting down his approved meal in front of him, Oliver couldn't help but wonder how the girl managed to perfectly….dye her hair so many colors. The boy found it very beautiful to look at but at the same time, unnecessarily complicated. But the boy liked Galaco. Besides James, she was pretty much his only friend. So he never called her out on it.

Eating in silence, the only sounds in the dome were Oliver's utensils scraping across his plate and James pecking at his bird food. Swallowing the thick and bland mush called 'food', Oliver imagined what it would be like to eat _real_ food. Food like in Galaco's stories. Rice, lobster, soup, juicy fruits, crunchy nuts and all kinds of fun things. Looking down at his grey and undefined meal, Oliver couldn't help feeling jealous of the life Galaco lived outside of the sanctuary. But he would never admit that. Not out loud.

Wiping his lips with a napkin, Oliver nodded to Galaco, letting her know that he was done with his meal. Gathering up the dirty plates, Galaco took out the standard set of medical instruments from her cart. Untying the golden ribbon to his coat, Oliver let the material slide off his shoulders and arms. Leaving the coat to pool at his waist, he rolled back the sleeves of his shirt to his forearms. He knew the drill.

Silently enduring the multiple injections to the insides of his elbows, Galaco asked the usual set of questions.

"How does your ankle feel?"

"How does your knee feel?"

"What about your eye?"

"Is anything bothering you?"

"Did you remember anything from your past?"

And just like he did every day, Oliver answered,

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Nothing."

"No."

Watching Galaco change the bandages on his ankle and knee, Oliver wondered if there ever would be a day when he could say something different. It didn't have to be important. It didn't have to be life-changing. Just something that'd break up the monotony of his everyday life.

Getting off of her knees, Galaco straightened out her galaxy inspired dress and smiled sadly at the boy in front of her. Staring with a single honey colored eye, he watched the girl set his hat on the table and unwrap the bandage surrounding his right eye. Grabbing a particularly long needle, she set a hand on his chin to steady herself and inserted the injection in the unseeing eye.

Screaming out at the fire that burned from his eye, the boy whimpered at the white hot pain that threatened to devour his sanity. Gasping out in short breaths, tears rolled from both eyes, staining his cheeks. Grabbing on to Galaco's white lab coat with clenched fingers curled tight, the boy struggled to stay conscious for the required amount of time. Feeling Galaco's soothing hand on his back and hearing James chirp from the top of his head, Oliver desperately focused on the two sensations, his lifelines.

Feeling the pain recede in subtle waves, he vaguely felt the assistant scoop up his trembling body. Settling into the comforting warmth, the boy closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to see the blurred and deformed shapes that danced past his sight. Placed gently on the fluffy white bed, Oliver latched on to Galaco's receding hand with practiced reflexes.

Unseeing honey eyes searching for dark orange, the boy begged, quietly, weakly, "Galaco….tell me a story?"

Pitying the young and broken boy curled up on the gigantic white bed, Galaco complied, as she always did. Settling by his side, she pulled his head on her lap and told him stories of the world outside the birdcage. Even though the act was 'extremely' unadvised by her superiors, the girl stubbornly continued to give the boy hope. She would keep his heart alive at the risk of hers.

* * *

><p>An unbreakable spell<p>

A never ending kiss

An endless dream

Eternal happiness

Please take me away

* * *

><p>"Gakupo, it's getting late."<p>

Leaning against the windowsill leading out to the balcony, Luka Megurine looked out to her boyfriend outlined by the setting sun. Washed over with colors of red, orange and gold, Luka couldn't help but compare her boyfriend to a lost child, hopelessly frustrated and unbearably insecure.

She wanted to help him. She wanted to help him so much. Problem was, she didn't know how. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't make sense of the emotions Gakupo tried to explain to her. They were too vague, too big, too undefined, the words unclear even to him. And after some time, the man gave up trying.

Sending out a quick prayer to God, she crossed the windowsill. Padding barefoot across the concrete, she wrapped her long arms around Gakupo's waist, finding comfort in his warmth. Pressing her bare legs against his jeans, the long shirt she was wearing fluttered along with her long pink hair. Resting her cheek against his back, Luka whispered, "Come inside Gakupo. I made dinner."

After a moment of silence, the violet haired man patted his lover's delicate hands with his large ones before turning around and smiling. Kissing her on the forehead and again on the lips, the tall man gripped her hand tight and allowed himself to be led back inside where dinner was waiting.

Casting a final glance towards the bleeding sky, he stepped through the windowsill and slid it locked behind him. Sitting down at the table set for two, Gakupo shared a dinner of spaghetti and salami with the woman he loved.

He had met Luka three years ago when he accidentally crashed into her on the bus. Their love was a fast and furious one, even with a seven year age gap. His parents never really accepted his relationship with her. But that didn't matter to him. His love for the pink haired beauty was stronger than the need for his parent's approval and if that meant 'disappointing' them, then so be it.

Every moment spent with Luka was beautiful and happy. No. That would be a lie but the joy the woman gave him was enough at times to make him believe otherwise. Her melodious voice. The way she laughed. The feisty way she'd put up a fight. Her constant use of sarcasm. He valued every aspect of her. He loved it all.

But if he was to be really honest with himself, he would admit that sometimes, it just wasn't enough. If he really wanted to be honest, he'd admit that secretly, deep in his heart, he intensely yearned for the person whose face or name he couldn't remember.

But he would never be honest with himself. He loved Luka too much to hurt her in such a way. He would keep quiet if it was the last thing he did.

That night, with Luka wrapped up tight in his arms, Gakupo dreamed. He dreamed of a little boy with butterscotch hair and honey eyes. He dreamed of the ocean and small clasped hands. He dreamed of infinite possibilities. He dreamed of a song.

The next morning, he forgot everything. Not a single moment remained in his mind. But it didn't matter. Because that morning, he woke up happier than he had in years.

* * *

><p>The birds sing a song<p>

In a foreign tongue

In a place where wings are not enough

* * *

><p>Perched up high in a tree, Oliver hugged a branch stretched across the expanse of his chest. Small fingers wrapping around the rough bark, the boy smiled happily to himself.<p>

For the first time in years, he had a dream! A happy dream! A wonderful dream!

From a nearby tree, James chirped at him, eager to know of his happiness. But as much as Oliver loved the yellow and black bird, he couldn't bring himself to fully trust it. He was no idiot. He knew the true purpose of the bird. He knew that the bird was not _really_ a bird but the latest killdoll. He knew the bird existed solely for his 'protection'. The AI was programmed to eliminate any unauthorized intruder that came his way without mercy. The outside world could never touch Oliver. The scientists would make sure of it. And for those reasons, he knew not to trust the tiny machine. For as much as he loved it, he knew it would record every word he spoke.

So he kept his dream to himself. His wonderful, glorious, dream. Stroking the bird with a gentle fingertip, he sighed happily to himself.

He had dreamed of a young boy with beautifully long hair. With violet hair and eyes, he was beautiful in the way that Oliver knew he was 'cute'. In his dream, the boy clasped his hand tight. In the dream, the boy took him on adventures to wonderful places. Together, under thick blankets, they whispered about the ocean and the wonders hidden in it. And in a meadow where tiny flowers bloomed, the boy taught him a song. A beautiful song. A sad song.

Fingering the golden embroidered dal segno on the lower right corner of the top flap of his coat, he closed his eyes and brought the song to memory. Listening to the lovely baritone replaying in his head, the lonely boy wondered if his dream was actually a memory. He hoped it was.

Hugging his tree branch affectionately, his short legs dangled high up off the ground. Humming the tune to himself, Oliver wondered if it would be ok to admit that he actually remembered something about his past to Galaco.

Thinking about it for a moment, he eventually decided against it. Galaco would tell the scientists. It was her job. Oliver didn't like the scientists. They did cruel and painful things to him. They kept him locked up from the rest of the world. He would not trust the scientists with the dreams he held dear. He did not want to give them a reason to be interested in him.

Hugging his tree branch even tighter, the bark scraped against his long coat. The sun glinted through the leaves and shined across the golden embroidery on his coat and shorts. Encased in the heavenly light, Oliver felt his defenses falling.

Opening his lips, he let the song escape past his lips. His voice was different than the other boy's. His voice was higher pitched and he couldn't pronounce the words just right. But it was close enough.

Filling up the dome with his beautiful voice, the outside guards would later recall the voice to be 'holier than the angels'.

Filled with unnamed hope and happiness, the boy sang and sang. Singing of desires too close to his own, he lost all sense of time. And for the first time in years, it felt as if he wasn't alone.

* * *

><p>A place<p>

Not reachable alone

* * *

><p>Hanging out in a shadowy corner on the college grounds, Gakupo spoke casually with his two friends Kaito and Len. Waiting around until their next class started, his good mood, though well disguised, was easily identified by the two men. Multitasking between eating a banana and folding multiple paper airplanes, the usually cheery blonde kept sneaking glances at his face in the most obvious way.<p>

Snorting at his friend's indirect interrogation, Kaito took a drag off of his cigarette and lazily blew the smoke back into the air. Running his hand through his perfectly disheveled hair, the blue haired beauty raised an eyebrow at Gakupo and said, "Well, we're waiting. Are you gonna spill or not?"

Smiling wryly to himself, Gakupo asked, "Can I choose 'or not'?"

With his mouth full of banana, Len replied with a muffled, "No."

Nodding in agreement, Kaito brought the cigarette to his lips and stared at his friend meaningfully.

Groaning with semi-frustration, Gakupo leaned back in his chair and eventually admitted, "There's really not much to say. All I can say is that I had a good dream last night."

Perking up with interest, Len asked, "What kind of dream?"

Smirking suggestively, Kaito added, "Was it a fun dream? Did it involve a certain pink haired hottie that we all know and love?"

Waving his hand dismissively in Kaito's direction, he replied, "No….Well at least…I don't think it was. I don't exactly remember it."

Unsatisfied with the response, Len tried to continue the obviously hanging sentence. "But…?"

Giving in, Gakupo went on to say, "But I think it had to do with _that_ person."

"The one you can't remember?"

"….Yeah."

Things went silent after that. It wasn't an awkward silence but a comfortable one. Kaito and Len knew how important _that_ person was to Gakupo. Even though the violet haired man tried to deny the unknown and mysterious presence over the years, they've always known. It was simply the way their friendship worked. Just like he knew their secrets, they knew his.

But more than anything else, they knew better than to take the dream lightly. Something was changing. Dreams did not come easily to Gakupo. But whether it was a good or bad omen, it was still too early to tell. After all, love was never an easy thing, especially when the other party involved was practically faceless.

Running out of time, Len mounted and stood on the table, like he normally did. Waiting patiently for the right breeze, the blonde gently and lovingly cradled the paper airplanes in his arms. Sensing a burst of air, the blonde threw all the planes into the air. Watching his creations take flight, he smiled gently and prayed.

"Len." The owner of the voice stood up. Taking a final drag, he crushed the cigarette against the table and gathered his things.

"Yes Kaito?"

Meeting his eyes with the smaller blonde, he seriously asked, "Did you get a response yet?"

Hopping down from the table, the blonde sadly shook his head. "No. Not yet. But I'm sure that if I keep trying, she'll answer back. Eventually. After all, Rinny could never stay mad at me for long."

Looking up to the sky, Gakupo wished the best for his heartbroken and traumatized friend. Standing up to gather his things as well, he paused as he heard the familiar tune of a song in the air. Pausing to get a better sense of the distant sound, he got the vague sense that someone was calling out to him.

"Hey Gakupo. You coming?"

Clearing his thoughts, Gakupo pulled his backpack onto his shoulder and quickly followed his two friends to class.

* * *

><p>So please<p>

Take me

Somewhere far from here

* * *

><p>"Oliver."<p>

"Oliver!"

"OLIVER!"

Looking out dazed from the leaves, Oliver ended his song midway through. Swaying dangerously, James chirped frantically, worried for the honey eyed boy.

"Hmmmm?"

From the ground, Galaco called up to the small boy. Wringing her hands, she wore a strained smile on her face. "Oliver, could you come down from the tree please...I...I need to talk to you."

Staring at the young assistant with a half-lidded eye, the boy unconsciously gripped the branch in front of him. Leaning sleepily against the branch, he silently shook his head no. He would not come down from the tree. He wasn't really sure what it was but there was something...off about the girl. And even though she was his precious friend, he knew that in that exact moment, he couldn't trust her.

Trying again, the girl called up. "Oliver, please! It's really important!"

Frowning, he responded with a horse voice. "Can't you talk to me from down there?"

Clenching her hands harder, she shook her head. The act itself seemed...sad and ...resigned. He didn't like it. He would stay up in the tree. "Oliver...It...It has to be face to face."

"No." Firm and resolute, the exhausted boy denied the desperate and suspicious request. He was safe in the tree. Several feet up in the sky, Oliver knew that the branch he was sitting on was too high for Galaco to manage.

Biting her lip, Galaco whispered into the communication device lodged in her ear. "He won't come down."

Looking up into the tree where the small boy hid, she held down her dress as a huge burst of wind tore through the birdcage. Shivering at the intensity, her hair lifted up violently behind her. Unnaturally directed towards the tree Oliver hid in, the leaves shook and trembled. Hugging the trunk of the tree in fear, small branches and twigs rained around him. As his coat snapped dangerously against his body, the boy clenched his eye shut to protect it from the debris in the air. And then he felt it. As his precious sailor's hat lifted from the top of his head, Oliver shot an arm out and scrambled to grab it. Snapping his hand out frantically, the boy tried as best as he could to catch the fly away hat without letting go of the tree. Escaping out of his reach, the boy was forced to make a decision - save his hat or stay safe.

He chose his hat without a second thought.

Leaping out of the tree, the boy caught the cap and cradled it in his arms. High in the sky, his eyes momentarily met Galaco's. The sadness stretched between them both. Landing gracefully on the balls of his feet, the boy crumpled as his ankle and knee gave out under his weight. Curled up against the grass, he hugged his hat against his chest and looked up at Galaco, hurt reflected in his eye. "You did that on purpose."

Unable to meet his eye, she didn't confirm the statement. But she didn't deny it either. "Oliver...that song...Where did you learn it from?"

Stroking his hat, the boy stayed silent. He would not play this game. He would not walk into the trap of the scientists. He already did that once. He didn't want to do it again.

Sighing deeply, the girl dropped to her haunches and hung her head down. "Oliver...did you remember something from your past?"

A heavy and tense silence settled between the two. Staring at James who hopped a few inches away, Oliver admitted, "No." It wasn't the truth but it wasn't a lie either. She asked about a memory. He learned the song in a dream. It would have to do.

Unconvinced, the girl accepted the answer, refusing to press further. Reaching out to rub Oliver's head, she clutched the hidden devices hidden in her lab coat pocket. Meeting his gaze, the girl regretfully whispered, "I'm sorry." Slapping the strange device of the boy's forehead, she quickly activated the control before the boy could even think to resist. Honey eye rolling back, Oliver spasmed with the shock to his system. After three minutes, the girl gently peeled the device off of his forehead. Slipping it back into her pocket, she picked up the boy and walked over to his bed.

Blinking his eyes with a dazed look on his face, the boy looked back up at Galaco. Fragile trust shining in his eye once again, he mumbled, "W-what's...going...on?"

Pressing a kiss to his forehead, right where the device had just been, she lied and said, "You fell out of the tree and hit your head. But don't worry. You're fine. You just need to sleep for a bit."

Nodding his head slowly, he fell back into the fluffy white bed. Easing his eyes closed, he couldn't help but feel as if he forgot something very important.

* * *

><p>To find happiness with you.<p>

To be your happiness.

Take me away

I wish for happiness

* * *

><p>That night, Gakupo dreamed again.<p>

_"Gakupo! Gakuuuuppppoooo!" Running towards him at full speed, a small _ with _ colored eyes and _ hair screamed his name from the distance. Clutching a large and heavy looking item in _ thin arms, a sense of enthusiasm and excitement surrounded the young child. Slamming into his chest, Gakupo gasped out with a loss of breath. Laughing airily at the small _ bouncing in place, he hugged the child in greeting and rubbed his hand over _ head._

_Big eyes shining brightly, the _ yelled out, "Look Gakupo! Look! LOOOOKKK!" Lifting the heavy item from between their pressed bodies, the _ practically shoved the mystery item in Gakupo's face. Taking a step back to get a better look at the item, he quickly realized that it was a book, old and worn, the pages yellowed with age. Clutching the book tightly with small hands, the _ practically twirled in place. "Isn't it wonderful?"_

_Quirking an eyebrow at his friend, Gakupo said, "I don't get it. What's so exciting about a book?"_

_Unperturbed by the question, the _ simply smiled wider and grabbed onto the older's hand. Leading him to a nearby bench, _ settled the book between to two of them. Leaning in conspiratorially, _ whispered, "Don't tell anyone...but I snuck it out of Grandpa's room."_

_Biting back a smile, a laugh slipped through his lips. "Jeez, _. Why'd you do that?"_

_Throwing _ hands up to the sky, the child eagerly proclaimed, "Because it's about the ocean!" Flipping the book open, _ started to point out everything that excited _. "See! See! Look! Isn't it so pretty! It's so blue! Apparently, the ocean overs seventy one percent of the earth...and..and...it contains ninety seven percent of the world's water and can you believe it!? More than ninety five percent of it remains unexplored! Isn't that amazing! The ocean is SOOOOOO COOL! And look! ..." Rambling on and on about the ocean, the young _ looked so happy, Gakupo didn't have the heart to stop him, even though he wasn't really all that interested. Looking through the book for hours, the sun settled behind their backs._

_Looking up at the darkening sky, _'s face drew up in worry. "Oh no! I have to get home before Grandpa comes back! I have to hurry!" Slamming the book shut, _ carried his new treasure in his arms and waved goodbye. But before _ could get anywhere, _ was yanked by the sudden grip on _ hand._

_"Wait! I...I have something to give you!" Pulling on _ hand, Gakupo ran in the opposite direction where _ had to go._

_"Gakupo~! I have to get home before Grandpa does! He'll be super mad at me if he finds out I took his book without permission! Gakupo!"_

_Ignoring the cries at his back, Gakupo sped home. Skidding to a stop at his front door, the boy gasped out, "Wait here." Tearing through his house and up the stairs, the boy ran through his room and started to dig through his mess of a room. Throwing aside old toys and dirty clothes, the boy desperately searched for a present he received a few months ago from an aunt. Finding the item in a bag in the back of his closet, Gakupo thundered down the steps and out his front door._

_Walking over to the panicking _, Gakupo stopped in front of _ and plopped a hat on _ head. Confusion coloring _ face, the violet haired boy went on to explain, "My aunt gave me that hat...but I never wear it. It looks better on you anyways. Suits you and stuff. Plus, I'd figure you'd like it since it had...to do...with the ...ocean."_

_Tilting _ head, _ reached a single hand up and took the foreign hat off of _ head. Holding it out in front of _, _ eyes widened in pleasure and surprise. Almost dropping the book held by _ other arm, _ exclaimed, "It looks like a sailor hat! Like the kind real sailors wear! Thanks Gakupo! I love it!" Placing the hat back on _ head, _ hugged Gakupo tight with one arm._

_Stepping back, _ adjusted the hat on _ head and asked, "Couldn't you give this to me tomorrow?"_

_Looking away sheepishly, Gakupo admitted, "I…ah…couldn't wait."_

_Giggling pleasantly, _ looked up with those _ colored eyes of _ and exclaimed, "I know! When we're older, let's go see the ocean together! You and me!"_

_At the sincerity in _'s voice, Gakupo smiled and said, "That sounds good. Now let's go."_

_Confused, _ asked, "Go where?"_

_"Back to your place. We still have to beat your grandpa." And grabbing onto _'s hand once again, Gakupo took off running. With hands clasped tight, the two friends ran with the wind rushing through their hair. Smiling with mischievous glee, they dreamt of the future they would soon experience._

* * *

><p>Soaked feathers<p>

Fingers locked

The warmth of skin

Two hearts

* * *

><p>Curled up on the fluffy white bed, Oliver cried silently to himself. Clutching his pillow tight to his chest, the small boy cried for reasons he couldn't fully understand. He felt sad. So unbearably sad. With his tears pouring out of his one good eye, the pillow in his arms quickly grew damp. The bandage surrounding his unseeing right eye was starting to get heavy but the boy felt too broken to try and change it.<p>

Staring at the plain white wall that defined his 'bedroom', Oliver tried to make sense of the depressing feelings rising up in his chest. He was sad. Why was he sad? He...he...he lost something important? What did he lose? He didn't know. But it was something special, something he loved. If only he knew what that something was. How did he even lose it to begin with? He didn't know.

Groaning out in frustration, Oliver rolled about in bed. The sadness just wouldn't disappear! His hat flopped off of his head. Rolling onto his stomach, he stared at the accessory that was always with him. Reaching out his index finger to poke the inanimate object, he realized that he didn't know why the hat was his most prized possession. It just was. Staring at the sailor's hat with warm affection, the boy despised how his life had more questions than answers.

How he longed for another person to talk to, to trust. There was always Galaco, but Galaco worked for the scientists. She wasn't good enough. He needed something more, something bigger, something happier, something warmer. Staring at his empty palm, the boy couldn't shake off the vague sense that it was...empty. Yearning to clutch another hand other than his own, Oliver's unnamed emotions swirled dangerously in his chest. On the brink of explosion, Oliver threw his pillow against the wall. Satisfied with the forceful _thwack_, Oliver started to throw the remaining pillows off of his bed, one by one. _Thwack_. _Thwack_. _Thwack_.

Out of ammo, the boy thoughtlessly reached for his hat. Clenching it tight in his hands, he never let go. Crumpling over to the side, a new wave of tears shuddered through his body. Holding back his sobs, the pitiful boy was more frustrated with himself than when he began. Suffocating from the pressure of his pain, he looked over and stared at James, who was sitting quietly on top of his bedpost.

The bird tilted its head. Lifting its wings, it flew over and landed inches from Oliver's nose. Pecking the boy once, twice, the bird opened its beak and started to sing in the oddest of ways. So different from his usual chirpings, the song sounded...even and calculated. It was less of a bird chirping and more of an...actual song... Like something he could honestly sing. Staring at the bird in startled amazement, the bird stopped and pecked him again. Starting up again, the bird sang in its odd way. Somehow getting the message, Oliver closed his eye.

And from somewhere deep within, in a place where memories never really die, the boy sang. Softly and gently, the boy sang to a song that he did not recognize. But he continued to sing anyways. Feeling happier by the second, his tears slowly dried on his cheeks. Smiling to himself, the boy sang and sang, never once noticing that the bird had stopped long ago. Nuzzling against his hand, the small bird encouraged Oliver to go on; to sing and be happy.

And then...and then...something cracked. Not something real but something from within.

* * *

><p>To find happiness with you.<p>

To be your happiness.

Take me away

I wish for happiness

* * *

><p>Waking up that morning, Gakupo stared up at the ceiling in silence. Thinking back on the dream still fresh on his mind, the man started to wonder about his past, his childhood. It was something that he hadn't looked back on in so long and now that he wanted to, he realized that he didn't know where to begin.<p>

It was weird to think that there's been someone else in his life other than Kaito and Len. He even remembered how they met: in middle school extended detention. Len, a cheery and quirky shorty, had been sent for being too chatty and a repeated classroom disrupter. Kaito, a brooding and rebellious loner, had been sent for refusing to do his homework and generally pissing off his teacher. Gakupo himself had been sent for repeated tardiness. Stuck in a small classroom for two hours with nothing to do but stare at the wall, the three boys quickly became friends despite their obvious differences in personalities. Thinking back on it, Gakupo figured that even then, the three knew that they were all alike in a way neither wanted to admit. Broken and scarred by the lives they lived, the three boys understood each other in way that others never could. Strung together by the secrets they harbored within, their friendship became something that was as natural as air.

So with that in mind, it was extremely hard to believe that there was someone else before Kaito and Len. Someone different. But as Gakupo searched deeper into his past, he found that the memories became fuzzier and the faces turned unrecognizable. If Gakupo thought real hard, he could remember the vague outline of a child smaller than him. A child with big eyes, a beautiful smile and warms hands. Then again, if that person was so important, why did he forget in the first place? It just didn't make sense! It could have been possible that he imagined 'remembering' to make sense of his dreams. Going in circles deep in his mind, Gakupo inwardly sighed at his inability to make sense of the mush of information flooding his consciousness.

Worried about her boyfriend's concentrated silence, Luka gathered her courage and asked, "What are you thinking about?"

Surprised that his girlfriend was awake, Gakupo sighed out loud and he ran a hand through her long pink hair. Speaking to no one in specific, he admitted, "I had a dream. A dream about my childhood. Maybe. I'm not really sure. I don't actually remember it happening now that I think about it. I could have just imagined it all. But for some reason, I want to believe that I didn't. Does that make sense? I'm not even sure myself. But if it was real, then I now know why the ocean is so...important to me..."

Snuggling deeper into his side, the woman asked, "Why?"

Waiting patiently for her answer, the man at her side bit his lip in thought. "I think...a long time ago...I made a promise. A promise... to visit the ocean with... someone."

"Who?"

Sighing deeply, he replied, "That's the thing. I don't know."

Dropping the topic, Luka laid her head on her boyfriend's chest and drew lazy circles against the skin of his upper stomach. Settling back into bed, Gakupo's ears quirked as he heard the familiar tune that he heard the other day in college. Hastily sitting up and roughly jostling Luka in the process, Gakupo strained to hear the distant song. Yearning to get up and walk in its direction, the man struggled to make sense of the words filling his ears. Unconsciously leaning forward, Gakupo instinctually knew that someone was calling out to him. Someone important.

But as quickly as the song appeared, it disappeared into absolute nothingness. Face drawn in concern, Luka laid a cautious hand on his arm. "Is everything...alright?"

Looking down at her worried face, Gakupo kissed her once on the lips and drew her tight in his arms. Laying the both of them back into the bed, he whispered, "Yes. Everything is alright...I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>I don't want your past<p>

I seek your present

Retrace my broken future

* * *

><p>Screaming without a sound, his body arched back against the bed. Clawing at the sheets, the boy struggled to breath. Rasping loudly, millions of images flooded into his brain at once. Attacking his brain without end, Oliver managed to identify the relentless images - memories. Memories...MEMORIES! He actually had memories! He was remembering his past! Finding pleasure in the pain, Oliver opened himself up further. He would not deny himself what he had sought after for so long.<p>

Memories. Beautiful memories.

Memories. Memories of a boy with too long violet hair.

Memories. Such precious memories.

Clasped hands. Hidden pranks. Naps in the meadows. A promise for the ocean. A hat worth more than any treasure in the world. A smile that replaced the sun. Such wonderful memories.

"Oliver...There's something weird going on with the people you're living with now."

Memories. Sad memories.

"You're going to move away soon, aren't you? You're going someplace where I can't reach you. Don't lie. You know it's true."

Memories. Pained memories.

"You can't escape them, can you? Running away isn't an option. Not with those guys."

Memories. Devastating memories.

"Remember Oliver. Never trust those guys. They're hiding something. Something bad. I don't like it."

Memories. Important memories.

"Oliver. I'm going to teach you a song. It's a magical song. It's a song that I'll hear no matter how far away I am. And when I'm strong enough, I'll come and save you."

Memories. Promised memories.

"I wish for happiness. I seek happiness. To find happiness with you. To be your happiness..."

Memories. The kind that can never be forgotten.

"Now just stay still and we'll make the pain go away."

Memories. The kind full of lies and hidden motives.

"You fell out of the tree and hit your head. But don't worry. You're fine. You just need to sleep for a bit."

Memories. The kind that are full of betrayal.

Opening his eyes, Oliver realized that he had a visitor. Staring at the girl standing unnaturally still, Olivers frowned and said, "You knew all along, didn't you Galaco?" Watching her tremble, the defeated boy quietly asked, "You're going to take my memories again, aren't you?"

Crying quietly, she whispered, "I'm so sorry Oliver. I'm so, so, sorry."

Feeling the familiar pressure against his pressure, the honey eyed boy closed his eye and resigned to his fate. He realized his truth. As long as he was stuck in the birdcage, he would forever lose his memories. All he had left to hope in was the future. Such a fragile thing.

Oh memories. Beautiful, glorious, memories. How easily they can be stolen.


	2. Part II

Here is part II~!

Hello again Hatsuneforever! Thanks for the early luv ^^

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vocaloid in any way, shape of form. Also, the "song" is called Clover from the manga Clover by Clamp. So I don't own that either.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

* * *

><p>Take me away<p>

I wish for happiness

I seek happiness

Take me somewhere far from here

Please take me

* * *

><p>"Hey...Gakupo...?"<p>

Looking off into the distance, Gakupo refocused his vision to cheery blonde at his side, his face drawn uncharacteristically with worry. Peering carefully into the taller man's face, the blonde nervously asked, "Is everything...ok?"

Standing still, the two men at his side stopped along with him. Arranged in a misshapen triangle, the wind gently rustled their hair. Looking into bright blue eyes, Gakupo slowly asked, "What makes you say that, Len?"

Twiddling his fingers, the man frowned, unable to put his instinct into words. Bouncing lightly in his neon pink converse, the blonde peeked up at Kaito, silently begging for help. Holding his cigarette between two fingers, the blue haired man exhaled a puff of smoke. Talking slowly, almost cautiously, he explained, "You've been acting weird for the past couple of days. You're distracted - more than usual. You have this look of concentration and...frustration on your face...There's something bothering you."

Glancing back over at Len, the smaller man nodded in agreement and added, "It has to do with that person you can't remember, doesn't it?"

Sighing deeply, Gakupo knew it would be useless to lie. Len and Kaito would see right through it and they'd get pissed. Kaito was one thing but a pissed off Len was something that was scarier than he'd like to admit. Nodding his head in affirmation, Gakupo admitted, "I've been having dreams. They're all about _that_ person. I think they're all memories but I'm not sure because I don't actually remember anything I seem to dream. But it all seems so...so..._real_. But it's annoying. Because no matter how many dreams I have, I can never really remember anything specific about the person I'm dreaming about. I don't know the gender, the color of their hair or eyes, their name, nothing! I know the feeling of their hand in mine, the sound of him/her laughing, the way I felt so happy when he/she smiled but...the image is so indefinite that it annoys me! How can I find a person when I don't even know who the person is or what they look like?! Is this all even real?!"

"But you want to believe that it's real."

Staring at the deep blue eyes of his friend, Gakupo repeated, "Yeah. I want to believe it's real. I want it to be real so bad, that it hurts. But...that's not all. I keep hearing this...song."

"A song?"

"Yeah. I keep hearing it, like all the time. It sounds really distant and far off and it's only been until recently that I've been able to pick out some of the words."

Piping up, Len asked, "Like what?"

Drawing his eyebrows in concentration, Gakupo looked off to the side and answered, "Something about happiness and seeking it. Dreams. A bird. 'Take me away. Take me somewhere far from here. Take me away. Make me happy.' ….It just gives me this feeling that..._someone's_ calling for me..."

"And you think that 'someone' is the one you can't remember."

Meeting eyes with his smoker of a friend, Gakupo agreed with the idea. "Yeah...So what do I do?"

Unsure of what to say, Kaito stayed silent. It was Len that spoke up instead. Holding an unnaturally serious glint in his eye, he replied, "Gakupo...I think you need to think about what it is you want to gain...and what you want to lose. What will make you happier - finding this person or keeping the life you have now? What do you want to achieve? How much are you willing to sacrifice?" Falling into a deep silence, the smaller boy spoke up again, his previous seriousness gone as if it had never existed. "Now we gotta go!" Grabbing onto the hands of his two friends, he started off into a jog, his small ponytail bouncing in the air. "We're gonna be SUPER late if we don't get going! Who knows what Mr. Hiyama would do to us!"

Breaking into a jog, Gakupo followed after his friends, pondering over Len's words. And then he heard it, over in the distance. A sound beautiful and melodious. "Take me away."

* * *

><p>A bird in a cage<p>

A bird without wings

A bird without a voice

A lonely bird

* * *

><p>Finishing his lunch, Oliver slipped off his coat and rolled up his sleeves, preparing for his daily injections. Watching the sun reflect off of the golden embroidery on his coat, he felt a series of multiple pinpricks against the inside of his elbows. Answering the assistant's questions as he usually did, he was surprised when she presented a new question. Changing the bandages on his knee, she asked, "Where did you learn that song Oliver? The one you were singing over in the meadow with James?"<p>

Thinking for a moment, the honey eyed boy frankly responded, "I don't know." Looking at the girl with trust in his eyes, he continued on to say, "It was just in my head when I woke up. It was so pretty, I just had to sing it."

Switching to the bandage on his ankle, Galaco asked, "Well...it's just that...the song sounds really sad. Wouldn't you like to sing something happier? I could teach you something."

Shaking his head with resolute firmness, the boy answered, "No. It has to be _that_ song."

With sadness shining in her eyes, the girl quietly asked, "_Why?_"

Smiling fondly, the boy chose his words carefully. "That song...reminds me of someone...Someone important. But I don't know who that person is or what they look like or what their name is. But everything will be ok. I do not know how to search for this person. After all, I can't even leave. But I believe...that one day...I will be found. So I have to wait. Wait and sing. It's all I can do after all."

"I see..."

Unwrapping the bandage surrounding the boy's right eye, the girl sighed with a heavy heart and a guilty consciousness. Injecting the honey colored eye that she loved so much, she watched the small boy cry out in unbearable pain. Carrying him over to his bed, he promptly fell asleep without even asking for a story. Running a hand through his hair, she effortlessly placed the memory alteration device to his forehead and went through the procedure. Worried for the potential brain damage the boy might receive for the repeated abuse, she clicked on her communication device. Mentally preparing herself for the scolding she would receive from one of her superiors, she walked out of the birdcage. Thinking up a new excuse, the gates behind her slammed shut.

* * *

><p>So please take me<p>

To happiness

* * *

><p>Sitting at the dinner table with his head in his hands, Gakupo nervously waited for his girlfriend to come home. Fiddling nervously with his hair, he tried to think of various ways to break the news to the woman he loved so much. Groaning with frustration, he played out the various ways his girlfriend might react. Anger. Shock. Sadness. Despair. He would break her heart. He was going to throw away a relationship of three years. Three wonderful, beautiful years. But he was breaking. The pain was eating him alive. Anymore and he might go insane.<p>

He already told Len and Kaito of his decision earlier that day, after he finally received news that his leave of absence had been approved. Smiling sadly, they both wished him the best of luck and a demanded that he keep in touch. After all, they didn't know for how long he'd be gone.

In the way that the two of them only could, Len and Kaito understood Gakupo's need to find the person whose presence had been plaguing him for so many years. They knew that the frustration was wearing out the usually level-headed man. Watching him listen to songs that they couldn't hear, the two friends realized that it was time for Gakupo to achieve closure. The task couldn't be put off for any longer.

And so, it was Luka Gakupo worried about the most. Would she understand? Would she hate him? Despise him with all of her being? Would she kick him out? Eyeing the small bag tucked behind the door, the purple haired man packed early in case that possibility really did arise. Bumping his forehead against the table, he considered leaving without saying a word. But that would have been too cruel. Luka was a good woman, she deserved better than that. She deserved better than some guy who willing to leave her for some unknown 'someone'. Gakupo was prepared to make his sacrifices. But God, they hurt so much.

Hearing the front door, open and close, Luka called out, "I'm home!"

Unable to answer her, Gakupo kept silent with his head against the table. Stepping into the kitchen, the pink haired woman took a step back in surprise. Meeting those violet eyes that she fell in love with three years ago, she instantly understood what was happening. "You're leaving me."

It was not a question but a statement. Closing his eyes, Gakupo whispered back, "I'm sorry."

Silence fell between the two. Allowing her oversized purse to fall heavily onto the floor by her feet, Luka leaned tiredly against the frame of the doorway leading into the kitchen. So it was really happening. Her lover was finally leaving her. To be entirely honest, she knew it was coming. She knew it was over the moment he started dreaming. Every day, she feared for the words that would end it all. That day had finally come.

Walking over to the table, bare feet padding over the tile floor, she went around and wrapped her arms around the shoulders of the man she loved more than she could say. Stroking his face lovingly with long fingers, she lowly demanded, "Look at me."

Lifting his head up, Gakupo stared into the crystal blue eyes he drowned in three years ago. Slipping into his lap, Luka laid her head against his chest. "Do you want to hear a secret Gakupo?"

Settling his arms against her waist, he realized that Luka took the news in a way he didn't expect: acceptance. She really was too good for him. "….Yes."

Sighing deeply, she closed her eyes and announced, "I...always knew. From the moment you crashed into me on that bus and looked into my eyes, I knew."

His voice was quite, pensive. "What did you know?"

"You've always loved someone else other than me. I could see it in your eyes. The sadness. The yearning. The unsaid frustration. The unattainable desire. I fell in love with that and took advantage of it."

After a beat of silence, Gakupo asked, "Was I really that obvious?"

Chuckling mirthlessly, she answered, "Yeah."

"I love you Luka."

"I love you too Gakupo. But there's someone you love more. I'm….I'm just not enough. I get that…I want you to be happy. So I'm going to let you go now."

Crying quietly against his chest, the pink haired woman didn't bother to hold in her sobs. Make-up running down her face, she clutched on tightly, she didn't want to let go just yet. Hugging his girlfriend of three years, Gakupo said, "Thank you Luka. You really are too good for me..." Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Shaking her head against his shirt, she mumbled, "No...don't be. I was happy. Yeah...I was happy. Really, really happy. I don't regret dating you. But please...? Stay for a final night?...Please?"

Hugging her tighter, Gakupo was almost reluctant to let go. But he would. Even if it hurt them both.

* * *

><p>To find happiness with you.<p>

To be your happiness.

* * *

><p>"GALACO!" Flinching at the harsh sound, the young assistant inwardly cowered as seven pairs of eyes regarded her with a mixture of indifference, disdain, anger and disapproval. "What is the meaning of this? Why is subject E86225643-3 still singing that blasted song?" Pointing angrily at a series of monitors at the far end of the room, they all showed various clips of the same boy singing the same song, over and over. "<strong>IT'S BEEN WEEKS! WHY ISN'T THE MEMORY ALTERATION DEVICE WORKING?<strong>"

"I-I'm not sure Sir. Forgive me for saying so but I think that at this point...it is not a matter of 'remembering' but something...deeper."

Growing red in the face, the man screamed, "What do you mean, 'something deeper'?!"

Shuffling her feet, the girl admitted, "I-I'm not sure Sir. But everyday, I ask where he learned the song from. And every day, without ever being suspicious that I asked him the same question the day before, he answers, 'I don't know'."

Slamming the table with a fist, the men yells out, "AAARRGGHH! Fuck it all! Leave, ya useless bitch!" Glaring, he shooed off the young assistant with a wave of his hand. Moving quickly, she was out the door before the bespectacled man could change his mind.

Scratching idly at the scar running horizontally across his forehead, a man with combed back brown hair put out the question that everyone in the room was thinking: "Well what now?"

Scoffing loudly, a woman with cascading black hair tied up into two twintails suggested, "Let's just kill the kid. He's pretty much useless to us now."

"And waste all the money that went into him? Are you kidding? The higher-ups would have our heads on a platter!"

Scowling at the green haired woman sitting to his left, a man with pink hair flicked the goggles sitting on top of her head and firmly said, "He's USELESS, Gumi. Absolutely USE-LESS." Tugging absently on his beanie, the pink haired man added, "If we can't get a single song out of his head, imagine all of the future problems he could have."

Nodding in agreement, a woman with orange hair twisted into odd donut shaped loops added, "Yuuma's right. He might turn out to be rebellious in the future. We could lose the control we have over his mentality."

"Well quite bitching about it and just figure out a solution. Getting rid of the subject isn't an option so move fucking on."

Glaring at the hostile voice, a man with bright magenta hair shot back, "And why not?"

Leaning back into his chair and taking a drag of his cigarette, the silver haired man explained, "The higher ups already introduced the subject to some potential clients. He's officially on the market."

"Wait, Dell! Seriously?"

"Why would I lie? We all know that the higher ups are just a bunch of greedy fuckers."

"Jesus! Well what do we do NOW?"

"Well, there's only one thing left to do."

Looking over at the scarred man, Yuuma took the bait and asked, "And what would that be, oh great and mighty Al?"

Chuckling at the sarcasm, Big-Al proclaimed, "We speed things up."

"WWWHHHHAAATTTT?" Screeching at the idea, Gumi shot out of her seat and slammed her hands on the table. Rattling the sturdy table, she frantically yelled out, "We can't! That would just make everything worse! He'll become even more unstable than he is now! His mind could break!"

Crackling loudly, the woman with black hair pointed out, "What are you complaining about Gumi? That's perfect! As if a weapon needs a mind anyways. All it needs to know is how to follow directions and they're set."

Playing idly with his curled ponytail, the bespectacled man couldn't help but agree. "Miku has a point. By breaking the subject's mind, not only would we be fixing the problem but we'd also would be creating a better product."

Grinning widely, Miku giggled, "See! Ted agrees with me!"

Glancing at each other and nodding once, Dell announced, "Me and Kuu are up for this...Yuuma's in too. Just give it up Gumi. We can't let all of our fuckin' hard work come out to nothing."

"Fine." Frowning sullenly, the woman agreed.

Clapping his hands once, Big-Al cheerily announced, "Well now that we have all of that figured out, let's prepare, shall we? I believe a few days should do it."

* * *

><p>I'm happy just to be with you<p>

Just to see your smile

So take me

Somewhere far from here

Take me away to happiness

* * *

><p>Driving endlessly in a silver sedan, Gakupo followed the voice that seemed to haunt him even in his dreams. Unsure of where to start looking, Gakupo started in the only direction that seemed to make sense: towards the song.<p>

Under any other circumstance, Gakupo would have marked to plan foolish and destined to fail. But as the hours passed and the song slowly became clearer, Gakupo became confident that he made the right choice after all. The song was the answer to it all; it'd lead him to the one he was looking for. It was the only way.

Once the song had settled comfortably in the back of his mind, Gakupo tried to think about the one he wanted, no needed, to meet. Was the person a boy or a girl? Was he/she older or younger? What did he/she look like? Would the person recognize him? Would the person be happy to see him? Did he/she remember their childhood? What kind of life was he/she living? Was he/she hurt? Sad? Lonely? He had a million questions and no answers.

But soon enough, the sound became louder, clearer. Slowly taking over his mind, it became all that he thought about. There wasn't any room for anything else. Resting when the song stopped, moving when the song started, his life became bound to a single song, sad and full of yearning. Singing along, the enchanted man drove deeper north, to a place hidden deep in a forest of trees.

Looking around, Gakupo vaguely wondered what he was getting in to. Why did his someone live in such a secluded place? Was his someone being held against their will? Is that why his someone sang? To be saved? He didn't know.

But backing down was not an option. To turn away would kill him. He'd regret it for the rest of his life. Abandoning his car in a hidden spot surrounded by bushes, he continued on by foot, taking note of the warnings against trespassers. Going deeper into the forest, Gakupo sang the song meant only for him. Consumed by the ravenous need to see his someone and dry their tears, he headed in deeper.

But there was definitely something off about the forest he was in. It definitely had a….creepy vibe to it. High up in the trees, the birds stood extremely still, unnaturally still. The squirrels were in the same state as well as the other small animals in the area. It was if they were…watching him.

Catching his breath, Gakupo stopped singing, if only for a moment. Immediately the air changed. A mechanical whirring thrummed through the air and as the animals focused their gazes more intensely on him, their eyes glowed red.

In pure instinct, the man began to sing again, causing the ominous presence to disappear. With shivers running down his spine, the violet haired man continued to sing without end. The song was more safe than he thought.

Breaking through a clearing of trees, Gakupo came eye to eye with a squat building with a giant glass dome. Skirting the trees, the violet haired man tried to think out his next move that would result in him _not_ getting killed, arrested or detained.

Standing still, the song called him in deeper and it took him every effort to hold himself back. Sighing to himself, Gakupo mentally scolded himself for even thinking that seeing his someone would be easy. It was anything but easy.

* * *

><p>I wish for happiness.<p>

I seek happiness.

To find happiness with you.

To be your happiness.

* * *

><p>Entering through the sliding gates, they heard it. Rivaling the angels that surely didn't exist, the subject sang, beautiful and pure. "An unbreakable spell. A never ending kiss. An endless dream. Eternal happiness. Please take me away."<p>

Pausing at the sound, the team of six scientists stood still, momentarily mesmerized. "The bird sings a song in a foreign tongue, in a place where wings are not enough." Because for all that they watched from their monitors deep in the facility, the sound they heard there was incomparable. The real thing was other-worldly. Ethereal.

"Shit." Tugging on his beanie nervously, Yuuma muttered, "It's worse than we thought."

Whispering to herself, the word "beautiful" slipped unconsciously from Kuu's lips. Even Dell and Miku looked affected, as grouchy and psychotic as they were. It seemed that the only one left with his wits was Big-Al. Clapping loudly, the abrupt sound shattered the daze the other six were in. Blinking slowly, they all looked to the source. Smiling widely, the large man winked and proclaimed, "Well, the subject isn't going to capture himself! Let's get going, shall we?" Leading the way, the remaining five followed the source of the song, determined to stay on task and not to be distracted by the alluring sound filling the sanctuary.

Trudging along, Miku, mildly irritated with the mission asked, "Why are we the ones doing this again? Can't we just have the guards play tag with it?"

Shaking his head mockingly, Big-Al looked back and smirked. "Now, now. Don't you remember Miku? If we sent in the guards, the killdoll would just, well, kill them all. We're lucky that Gumi remembered to input all of our DNAs into the thing when we first bought it."

"Stupid mechanical bird..."

Laughing lightly at her response, the team continued on, some annoyed with the size of the cage they built.

They found him in a meadow making a crown of clovers. Singing with a smile on his face, the boy's fingers nimbly moved, the killdoll hopping around nearby. Oblivious to the unannounced guests, several of the scientists frowned. The subject should have heard them approaching the moment the gates open and shut. He should have reacted already. He used to do it so easily, even with Galaco whom he recognized. The song was ruining everything. Lifting a tranquilizer gun into the air, Ted carefully took his aim, disgusted with how much the subject had degraded to with such a simple song.

And then the unexpected happened. The killdoll, generally inactive moments before, had turned in their direction and started screeching in alarm. Whipping his head around, the single honeyed eye grew wide in fear before shooting off impossibly fast into the sanctuary. Growling in frustration, the magenta haired man shot off successive shots, his aim unnaturally precise. But none of them landed. Evading each shot with a single tilt if his body, the darts landed everywhere but on the boy. Amused with the scene, Yuuma muttered to Kuu, "At least we know the drugs are working."

Running a hand through his hair, Big-Al glanced at Dell and said, "Plan B."

Nodding once, the smoking man reached into his coat pocket and turned on the small device sitting inside. Starting from his right ankle, a burst of electricity exploded against Oliver's nerves and spread through-out his body. Crumpling against the ground, the subject trembled, spasming every couple of seconds. Clutching the grass, he heaved heavily, unable to move. Glaring at the scientists starting to approach him, he yelled out, "Get away from me!"

Giggling at the pathetic display, Miku stealthily reached into Dell's pocket and snatched the device, sending off several bursts electricity, just for the fun of it. Watching the boy vomit from the pain, Kuu arched an eyebrow and asked, "Wasn't that a bit excessive?"

Heading for the boy, Ted called back, "Stop fooling around and help me! The last thing we need is this thing full on fighting us!" Pulling up roughly on the boy's arm, the small body hung lifelessly. Glancing at the killdoll standing frozen a couple inches away, the man froze when he saw the machine's eyes turn red. Hastily dropping the boy, he tried to scramble away from the incoming attack.

He didn't move fast enough.

Standing too close, a burst of hot light drilled through his shoulder. Screaming out, the man clutched his injury, streams of blood gushing through his fingers. Eyes widening, the bespectacled heard the gears inside the machine quickly whir. Fearing the wrath of the killdoll, the scientists spread out, taking cover wherever they could. Injured and left out in the open, Ted scrambled back frantically to avoid the next shot, his feet slipping against the grass. Laser beams shot out of the small killdoll, living up to its name as the deadliest yet. Finishing off the bespectacled man with a shot to his forehead, the shots flared out, searching for the remaining five in hiding.

From behind a tree, Yuuma yelled out into his communication device, "Gumi! The doll! Kill it!" As the tree burst in flames behind him, he scrambled onto the ground, a stray beam drilling into his thigh. Biting into his hand to muffle his scream, he hastily whispered, "Gumi! What's...taking so...long!"

Crackling back, he heard her voice over the device. "The doll! It's overriding my commands! I can't terminate it!"

In the distance, Kuu and Big-Al screamed out in agony. Seeing red, Yuuma saw the boy stand on wobbly feet and run towards a small patch of trees. Crawling towards a low bush, the pink haired man tried to avoid being seen. But it really was no use, since the damn machine relied on heat sensors anyways. Rolling to the side to avoid a beam aimed at his neck, the man almost vomited from the pain and sudden dizziness.

Then, like magic, the doll froze and clattered to the ground, dead to the word. Looking back to the sound of the mechanical clatter, the subject screamed out, "James!" Crying from a single honey eye, he didn't see the glint of a knife fly from the trees. Lodging into his right ankle, the subject was electrocuted into unconsciousness. Bound up by a miraculously unscathed Dell and Miku, the two started to drag him quickly towards the gates. They had to work quickly before the subject woke up.

* * *

><p>I wish for happiness.<p>

I seek happiness.

To find happiness with you.

To be your happiness.

* * *

><p>In the distance, he spotted the girl. Or maybe it was the girl who spotted him. It was hard to say. Slipping out a shotgun that was strapped to her thigh, she pointed the deadly device at his head, her orange eyes hard with determination. As the sun glinted off varying amount of colors dyed into her hair, Gakupo found himself stuck between wondering what her original hair color was and wishing he had a weapon too.<p>

Raising his hands, Gakupo merely waited until the girl spoke up first. Bound in silence, the leaves rustled gently against the passing breeze, the animal's gazes boring down his back. With a firm voice, the girl asked, "Who are you and what is your business here?"

Continuing to softly sing, the violet haired man motioned to the creepy forest animals. Understanding, she called out, "Move a couple feet forward."

Following her command, Gakupo glanced warily at the girl in the white lab coat.

Frowning impatiently, the girl yelled out, "It's fine! They can't kill you from here! Now speak!"

Biting his lip, Gakupo ignored the first question and answered, "I'm here to find someone."

Unconvinced, she shot out, "Who?"

Frowning just a bit, Gakupo shrugged his shoulders and stated, "I don't know."

"Then what makes you so sure you're at the right place?"

Taking a deep breath, Gakupo admitted,"...I'm following that person's song."

"Song?"

"Yeah. It's coming from that building behind you. Maybe you've heard it since you're so close and all." Looking at him with suspicious eyes, Gakupo opened his mouth and sang, "To find happiness with you. To be your happiness. Take me away. I wish for happiness. Soaked feathers. Fingers locked. The warmth of skin. Two hearts."

Gun trembling, the girl stared with wide eyes and muttered, "It's you."

"What?"

Continuing to mutter lowly, she said, "You're the one Oliver is desperately calling for. It's you. It's you! Oh my god, IT'S YOU!" Tears streaming down her face, the girl dropped her gun and lunged towards the violet haired man. Bracing himself for some sort of attack, Gakupo flinched when he felt the skinny arms come across his chest. Sobbing shamelessly against his chest, the girl cried out, "You actually came for him! You actually came! I...I'm so happy!"

Unsure of what to do, Gakupo tentatively asked, "Oliver? Who's Oliver?"

Suddenly flinging her head back, the girl grabbed him by the face and proclaimed, "You have to save him! You have to! You have to take him somewhere far from here. They're planning something terrible! I'm not sure what it is but he's not safe here. I can't do it! I can't be the one to save him! It has to be you!"

Pulling his face back, Gakupo had a million questions to ask, all of them important. But then, suddenly, the music that filled his head ended abruptly. Frowning against the sudden silence, Galaco took one look at the stranger's face and asked, "What's wrong? Is something wrong?"

"…. The singing stopped."

"WHAT! Oh no! NO! They're already making their move!" Pulling away, the girl scrambled for abandoned gun and ran back towards the building. Turning back, she frantically yelled, "Hide deep in the trees! I have to get him out before it's too late!"

Skidding in place, she threw something in his direction, some sort of bracelet. "Wear it! The killdolls won't kill you if you have that on!"

Having no choice but to trust the unknown girl, Gakupo slipped on the plastic bracelet and headed deeper into the forest, already thinking about the someone named Oliver.


	3. Part III

A happy thank you to HatsuneForever and Ryuchu for reviewing ^^ and of course, a thank you to all of the silent birdies out there for keeping up with this lil' story of mine. Here is part III~!

-Sunset

Ryuchu: You have such yummy words, they make me feel all tingly-happy inside :9 I tried to put in some more setting in for you but unfortunately, with the way I have the story formatted and planned, I can't go in all that deep. But I'll try a bit harder, so let's see how it goes, kay? ^^

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vocaloid in any way, shape of form. Also, the "song" is called Clover from the manga Clover by Clamp. So I don't own that either.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

* * *

><p>So take me<p>

Somewhere far from here

Please take me

To happiness

* * *

><p>Waking into consciousness, the small boy slowly lifted his head up, his neck feeling sore for reasons he couldn't quite identify. Blinking wearily, his unbandaged eye fluttered lightly, the act imperceptible to the ones positioned by his sides. Immediately assaulted by an explosion of bright colors and blurred shapes, the boy's mind screamed, the pain sharper than knives. Snapping his eye shut again, Oliver willed himself to fall into a false sense of security.<p>

But even in a reality where only he existed, nothing made sense. It was as if his mind was wrapped in a hazy white fog, aggravatingly thick and dense. Unable to keep a firm grasp on his focus, a series of images fluttered behind Oliver's eyes, each moving too fast for him to fully comprehend.

_The meadow. Clovers. His fingers moving swiftly. James chirping. A group of people? Three? No, five. Magenta hair. A gun. Blurred green. Him running? Pain. Ah, electrocution. A rough hand. Laser lights. From…from…James? Right. Because James is a killdoll. Right. So he was attacked? Where was James anyways? How weird. The mechanical bird was usually never too far from his side….Where was he? A clank. A clatter? Something unmoving? Was that James? JAMES! _

_A knife. _

_Darkness._

Realization shocking his system, the honeyed eye burst open. Trembling violently, the boy looked around frantically, taking in his unfamiliar surroundings. Quickly reaching the conclusion that he was no longer in the birdcage, a deeper fear settled into his heart. Something important was going to happen. Drastic. Life changing. He could feel it.

He hoped he was wrong.

Watching his bound legs and ankles drag against dirty gray tiles, the blonde head swiveled to stare at the plain white walls marked by heavy looking wood doors. Searching for the nature he's grown up with, the boy couldn't understand why he couldn't see even a tiny patch of green. Wasn't grass supposed to grow _everywhere_?

Lost in a world that wasn't his, the boy's heart pounded painfully. Looking up to take comfort in the everlasting sky, Oliver audibly gasped when he realized that his beautiful sky was covered with a hideous expanse of metal tubes and piping. He didn't know where he was. But one thing was painfully clear: he preferred the birdcage.

Reacting to his outburst, two startled faces looked down at him. Were they there before? There was a man with silver hair messily pulled into a small ponytail and unamused red eyes and a woman with long black hair strung in twintails. Her eyes were red too but slightly lighter in color. They looked...psychotic. He immediately decided that he didn't like her. Recognizing their matching white lab coats and they way they clutched his bound forearms, Oliver finally understood how his current situation came to be. The scientists were making their move. The final wisps of the white haze disappeared, his most recent memory was finally intact.

The results were instantaneous.

Honey eye glinting hard with resolute determination, the small boy started to struggle with all of his might. As a string of startled curses and vulgarities bloomed into the air, the boy dug his bare heels into the floor, ignoring the dull pain in his right ankle and left knee. Shattering the tiles under the force of his heels, a burst of dust, cement and tile shards exploded around the trio. Watching his captors shudder into heaving coughs, Oliver took the opportunity to throw himself forwards. Flying out of the weakened grips, he crashed into the floor shoulder first, cracking more tiles in the process. Rolling to the right and smashing into a wall, he stifled a groan that would have surely revealed his location in the uplifted dust.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed his arms and wrists outwards, making easy work of the synthetic rope looped against his skin. Unable to resist the temptation, he placed a quick hand on his head, relived and amazed to see that his sailor's hat had miraculously managed to stay on his head throughout the entire ordeal. Moving on to free his legs and ankles, Oliver screamed out when he felt the familiar burst of electricity dig into his body.

As if escape could ever be easy.

Convulsing against the extended burst, the honey eyed boy gasped out pitifully, eye rolling back. Enduring too many consecutive shocks, the small body struggled to heal itself at the rate it usually did. Drool spilling from the corner of his mouth, the tiny form curled into himself, a pathetic form of defense. Shivering without control, Oliver began to drift into the space between consciousness and unconsciousness. Struggling to regain his senses, Oliver heard a voice that almost made him cry out with relief.

"Stooopppp! Miss Zatsune! Mr. Honne! Stop!" Gasping heavily, Galaco appeared from the dust cloud that had yet to fully settle. Panting, with her hands on her knees, the young assistant struggled to catch her breath. With sweat rolling down her forehead, the girl's usually pristine long hair looked messy and windblown. Moving again, she stood in front the fallen boy, attempting to protect him with her body. Looking at her superiors desperately, she shouted out, "Please! You shouldn't take him out of the birdcage just yet! It's still too early! The preliminary meds have yet to fully settle! Y-you…You'll ruin the experiment!"

Eyes narrowing at the unexpected guest, the black haired woman snarled out, "Galaco! What are you doing here?"

Flinching ever so slightly, the young assistant stammered out, "T-to warn you a-and the others that you might be moving the e-experiment too f-fast."

Shaking her head ominously, the older clarified, "No. What are you doing _here_, in this section of the building? You're not supposed to have access."

"I-I was o-originally s-sent here on an errand when I heard all the noise."

Smirking dangerously, the woman asked a final question, ensuring her victory. "Who sent you?"

It was her eyes that gave her away. Galaco's fate was sealed. Watching the scene unfold from behind Galaco's legs, Oliver saw the silver haired man reach into the pocket of his lab coat, the shape of the bulge all too recognizable. "Galaco!" Snapping to attention at the hoarse yell, the young assistant's gaze flickered between Oliver's and the gun suddenly pointed in her direction. It was a moment's hesitation. But time does not forgive, even those with the noblest of intentions.

Speared by the bullet, the girl staggered back, regret etched onto her face.

The world moved slowly for Galaco. Stomach exploding in pain, she crumpled to her knees. Gripping her stomach tightly, the young assistant watched her own blood bubble from between her fingertips, pouring without end. Heavy and hot, the thick liquid dyed her skin and dress into a deadly red, a sight grotesquely beautiful. Hacking up the blood that rushed up her throat, the girl distinctly heard Miss Zatsune cackle wildly with delight. "See that girl? We have no need for lying and traitorous shits. Considered yourself fired."

Stunned into silence, Oliver curled deeper into himself. His world was shattering and he had no idea how to fix it. If he closed his eyes, could he pretend that it never happened? Warm blood dried against his skin. Stained with death, the psychotic woman continued to speak, her voice casual and almost sing-songy. "You know what Galaco, I really think this was all…._destined_ to happen. After all, now that I think about it, you're probably the reason this alllllllll happened. We told you _over_ and _over_ again not to tell the subject all those stupid _stories_ of yours. And you just didn't listen. You just. Didn't. **Listen**." Peeking up, Oliver saw her smile, crazed and absolutely terrifying. "Pity I didn't you kill earlier. Could have saved ourselves from this entire dilemma. I mean, it's been really fun and all but there was too much extra work if you ask me… "

The voice was madness. Insanity bit into the boy. It's contagious after all. Corrupting the young soul with its poisonous grip, the tiny flower of hope Galaco had painstakingly tended to was quickly dying. Or maybe….it was already dead?

James was dead. Galaco was dying. He was in a place he didn't recognize surrounded by the very people who ruined it all. His world was destroyed beyond hope and nothing would ever be the same. Was it because of his song? Was it because of his wish? If he never sang, then would have everything stayed the same? If he never wished, would James and Galaco still be safe and alive?

From somewhere deep inside, something told him 'yes'. So it was his fault after all….

Tears spilling down his cheeks, Oliver didn't resist as the silver haired scientist picked him up by the arm. Sensing the boy's mental defeat with indifferent eyes, the man slung the tiny boy over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The movement caused the boy's head to bounce and his sailor's hat fluttered into the air.

Watching the hat with dead eyes, his arm instinctively shot out and snatched the hat out of the air. Holding the material tight in his fist, the boy found himself refusing to let go. It was his last link to sanity.

Watching a small army of guards flood into the hallway, Oliver closed his eyes. Would they kill him earlier if he let them do as they pleased? He could only hope. Handed off to a burlier guard, the blonde boy opened his eye to catch a final glimpse of his friend. He would not say goodbye. Their eyes met - honey onto orange. He always did think they were sorta pretty. Smiling in his direction lovingly with a gun aimed at her temple, tears slipped from Galaco's eyes. Her death was seconds away and she knew it. Moving her lips, Galaco whispered words that she knew only the genetically modified boy could hear.

_"He's come for you."_

A gun went off. Red burst into the hallway. And once again, the world went black. After all, Dell wasn't all that fond of unnecessary risks.

* * *

><p>My first thought is of you<p>

My last wish is for you

A promised land where fairies wait

With room with just enough for two

Please take me

* * *

><p>Resting against the trunk of a tree, Gakupo fiddled with his fingers nervously. The bracelet the girl had given him earlier seemed to be doing its job but it still didn't stop the creepy forest animals from watching him. Arranged in a misshapen circle, thousands of tiny eyes watched him, unnaturally focused and unblinking. Gakupo wondered if the animals gave the same treatment to all visitors of the woods.<p>

Guessing by the name 'killdoll', he had to guess no.

Pinned under their gazes, the violet haired man couldn't help but wonder: what made him so special? Why watch him so seriously? Why surround him in such a way? He wasn't singing so what was the deal?

Running a hand over his face, the man dejectedly accepted that he would probably never find out. Tapping his head back against the tree, Gakupo let a new concern occupy his mind.

"Oliver."

Whispering the word out loud, Gakupo was amazed with how the name slid so easily off of his tongue. It was as if he said it before. Maybe. He tried again.

"Oliver."

A pleasant warmth filled his chest. Caressing the sound, he dragged it deep inside. Hopefully, a bell would ring. Maybe his memories would unlock. With luck, he'd finally understand.

He got nothing.

Slouching in disappointment, he persistently tried to imagine the person named 'Oliver'. But instead of a clear picture, he only imagined what he always did: a small but warm hand and a beautiful smile. His brain simply refused to go further. Frustrated with his apparent lack of imagination, Gakupo headed into a territory he spent years avoiding.

Was he in love? Was he really, honestly, in 'love'? By the age of nineteen, Gakupo obviously knew that there were different kinds of love. There was the kind you felt for your parents and the kind for a pet. The kind reserved just for your friends and the kind dedicated to a single lover.

However, what he felt for his someone was something extremely similar and monumentally different to all of those. Gakupo knew what his friends thought; he could see it in their eyes. Even Luka declared it herself: he '_loved'_ someone other than she.

But what kind of love was it? It was a question without an answer. It was too big, too mysterious, too constant to be named and that scared him. And now that he knew that his someone was a boy, he didn't know how far he wanted to take it. Where was the beginning? Where was the end? What did he want? What did he hope to achieve? He was finally going to complete his years long secret desire and he didn't even know what he wanted from it.

Was it a one-time deal? Something life long? Would they keep in touch? Be friends? Something more? It was something he never bothered to think about. Ok. Ok. He'd admit it. He _was_ in love with the presence that always seemed to reside in the deepest part of his soul. But the moment was quickly approaching; he simply didn't know what to do with it.

There was also a question of what the boy wanted and expected. How did Oliver feel about the entire situation? Did he have any memory of their past relationship? Would he recognize Gakupo?

Gakupo promised the girl he'd 'save him'. What did that even mean? What would they be escaping from? Would they be chased? Was he putting his life in danger? Scary thing was, he wasn't scared for himself but for Oliver. Would he be able to protect him from all the dangers that seemed to surround him?

Groaning loudly in frustration, the forest animals stared with unblinking eyes. Hoping to ease his troubled mind, Gakupo took a deep breath and started to sing a verse from their song. "A bird in a cage. A bird without wings. A bird without a voice. A lonely bird. So please take me to happiness."

Happiness. In the end, it was all about happiness. Was he capable of giving it?

A bird flew down and landed by his hand. Staring wearily at the bird that wasn't really a bird, he flinched when the mechanical thing opened its beak. Chirping out a tune, Gakupo noted that the thing didn't really sound like an actual bird. The sound was too calculated, too precise. Instead of random cheeps and chirps, the tune itself had a rhythm and rhyme to it that was eerily familiar.

As the other birds began to join in, the final piece fell in place. It was the song. _Their_ song. His and Oliver's. They were….singing it. Insanely creeped out, Gakupo sat very still, afraid to make any sudden movements.

But soon enough, the squirrels and chipmunks started to nudge at his feet, his hands pressed against the ground. Hissing at the surrealness of it all, Gakupo shot to his feet, careful to not step on anything that could kill him.

To his disappointment, the creepiness didn't end there. Pushing persistently against his back, arms, and legs, the animals and birds continued to nudge him forward, forcing him to move. Seeing a flock of birds in front of him, Gakupo sighed and started to willingly follow behind. The girl had told him to wait and hide in the forest but she never really specified for long. Maybe the animals were the signal. After all, he was already surrounded by a group of killer forest animals. Might as well follow them while he was at it.

* * *

><p>I want to forget reality<p>

To be in my dreams with you

Where I can be thinking of you forever

Please take me to happiness

* * *

><p>Opening his eyes for the second time, Oliver awoke to a plain white ceiling devoid of metal tubing. Lifting his hands to protect his eyes from the harsh light thrust into his face, he was shocked to find that both appendages were held in place by some piece of metal. Squirming around, the blonde quickly realized that his ankles, legs, chest and neck were in the same situation.<p>

Attempting to use his modified strength against the metal bindings, Oliver immediately realized that the effort was useless. Rewarded with tiny sparks of electricity and cut skin, it became clear that he wasn't going to be escaping anytime soon.

Clutching the material of his hat tightly in one hand, the boy refused to give up. Galaco told him. He was found. The person he was waiting for finally came. He couldn't give up!

"You know, for a kid that seemed to give up on life, you're oddly energetic…."

Twisting towards the sound, Oliver was met with a harsh pain that stopped him from even turning his head. Though in retrospect, the action was unnecessary. Oliver knew who the monotonous voice belonged to – the silver haired scientist.

Renewing his struggles, Oliver yelled out, "Let me go!"

Laughing wickedly, the crazy black haired woman replied, "No can do! The fun didn't even start yet!"

"F-fun?" Faltering at her tone of voice, the small boy could only imagine the hideous smile stretched onto her face. Hearing an odd set of clatters coming from his left, the crazy woman continued to speak.

"It's such a shame the others couldn't be here with us. You see, your faulty killdoll killed Ted and severely injured Yuuma, Big-Al and Yuu. They're in the medical wing right now getting patched up. Wicked injuries, those three….no four had. Makes me want to buy a bird for myself." Giggling at the thought, the woman added, "But Gumi will be here though! I don't really like her since she's a cowardly pussy but she's bringing the goods so I couldn't _not_ invite her, ya know?"

Leaning over his restrained body to peer into his eyes, the crazy exclaimed, "Look alive! After all, this is what we alllllll worked so hard for! I can't wait to see you with your full power! Oh, the delicious things you'll do! And the testing! I get excited just thinking about it!"

"Oy Miku, back away. Don't blame me if he hurts you."

"Awww, Dellll. You're no fun." Disappearing out of his sight, the one called Miku whined, "You're too cautious for your own good!"

"Uh-huh. And that's why you're not hurt and the others are."

Sighing dejectedly, the woman had no retort for that. Hearing a metal door slide open and shut, Miku yelled out, "About time you showed up Gumi! I was getting bored waiting here for you and I think Mr. test subject is starting to get nervous."

"Sorry. Sorry. I was checking out the killdolls outside. They're acting all weird. There's a good bunch all clumped together but I can't see why. It's as if they're….hiding something. But I think that's just me being paranoid."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get this show on the road, shall we?"

"Dell, go and prepare his eye please."

Approaching from behind, the one called Dell cut away the bandages covering Oliver's right eye. Getting a bad feeling about what was to come, the boy squeezed both eyes shut, determined to prolong the upcoming injection for as long as possible.

Sighing at the act, Dell frowned and applied a quick shock to the boy's neck. And as his eye flew open, Dell promptly secured a device that kept it wide open. Raw panic bloomed in the small boy's chest. Feeling violated to a whole new level, Oliver struggled with newfound determination. However, it was a pointless act and deep down inside, Oliver knew it. Bound to an unyielding metal table with his eye spread wide and vulnerable, he knew that whatever they were trying to put in him would change him forever. He'd turn into something other than 'Oliver' and that was a future he did not wish to see.

Bending over him, the green haired woman came at him with a long needle. Shadowed by the bright light above, he watched the needle's pointed edge zoom in. Whimpering lowly, hot tears fell from his eyes. He didn't want to change! As the slosh of the liquid echoed in his ears, Oliver opened his mouth to scream out. To beg. _Anything_. But even his voice had abandoned him.

Pausing at the last moment, the woman looked to the side and for the briefest of moments, Oliver hoped. He hoped that she had changed her mind. He hoped that they wouldn't inject him after all. It was a short lived hope.

"Hey, Dell? Why does he have a hat in his hand?"

"He refused to let go. Figured there was no point in trying any harder."

Accepting the explanation, the woman nodded once and continued her task. Finding his voice, Oliver screamed out. The sound was broken, desperate and pitiable in the truest sense possible. But the woman never stopped and no one ever came.

His right eye exploded into heat. Enveloping his body, all he could see was the light: bright, pure, and all-powerful. And within those moments of heat and light, the boy named 'Oliver' ceased to be.

* * *

><p>I wish for happiness.<p>

I seek happiness.

To find happiness with you.

To be your happiness.

* * *

><p>Somewhere inside his chest, Gakupo felt something shatter and burn. It was hard to say what but something certainly did. Falling to his feet, the violet haired man gasped out at the crushing pain. He was breaking from the inside out. He was dying and not dying and for a moment he forgot which was which. Dry heaving on his hands and knees, his sight blurred. He could see nothing and everything.<p>

No one had to tell him – because he knew. Something had gone terribly wrong; his precious person had been hurt. _Oliver_ had been hurt.

And if the sudden pain wasn't enough of a clue, then the insistent chirping and chattering surrounding him was. The gentle and soothing sound that once surrounded the odd group was gone. Panic and maybe even desperation filled his ears, echoing without end. Time was slipping and once again, Gakupo was on his feet, an act done without his mind's consent.

Following the crowd, every step wobbled. Stuck in a cloud of feathers and fur, everything moved too fast and too slow. His chest burst and then he felt nothing at all.

Standing at the forest limit, he looked out with a dazed look in his eye. The pain had disappeared as quickly as it came and without a thought, he stepped forward while the animals stayed back. They were leaving him to continue on his own. Suddenly unsure of what to do, Gakupo looked back at his unlikely helpers. Begging with his eyes, he urged the deadly animals to come along, as foolish as it seemed. However, despite his wishes, the animals stayed where they were, trapped, unable to move past their programmed barrier.

Picking up the song again, the birds sang, a solemn sound. The wind kissed his cheek. Enveloped by the sound, Gakupo finally understood. And instead of nervousness, he felt pity. Because just like him, the forest animals were entranced by the single and beautiful song that resounded in all of their hearts, mechanical or not. Just like him, the animals desperately wanted to help save the origin of the voice, the sentiment unexplainable.

It was time. He would save what they all loved. It could only be him. So some way or another, he'd figure it out.

* * *

><p>My first thought is of you<p>

My last wish for you

A promised land where fairies wait

With room with just enough for two

* * *

><p>Breathing heavily, all Oliver could hear was himself. Ragged breaths filled his ears, in and out, in and out.<p>

With his eyes wide open, the only thing he could see was that wretched white light. It hurt to look at it but at the same time, he couldn't look away. It was as if such an action wasn't allowed.

Twitching his fingers experimentally, he felt an unknown power thrum under his skin, pulsing erratically. Accidentally letting go of the hat clutched tightly in his palm, he felt it flutter to the floor, every movement unusually heightened.

As the white light began to recede, the boy started to hear a variety of other sounds. A series of rhythmic drips. Water (?) gushing out onto the floor. The creaking of metal. Electricity sparking.

A heavy scent of iron and burned meat filled the space. He didn't like it.

Falling into darkness, it took a moment for Oliver to realize that it wasn't his eye that was faulty but that the lights had gone out for some unknown reason. Mildly thankful that the scientists gave him the ability to be able to see in the dark, Oliver absentmindedly pulled his body up into a sitting position. With the simple action, he heard the sound of metal screech and tear. Staring at the torn material with startled confusion, Oliver belatedly remembered that the scientists had bound him to the table. Easily tearing his legs away from their bindings, the boy came to the conclusion that the scientists must have put some sort of body strengthener into his system.

Momentarily captivated into watching his skin knit itself back together from the cuts bestowed by the torn metal, Oliver took a look around, unable to understand why he was left all by himself in a room that looked like it endured a powerful explosion. It wasn't that he was ungrateful of the situation. No. He was just….confused. Under normal circumstances, he would have expected at least guard or….something. Looking around again, he couldn't sense a single person for miles. It was all very weird. But it didn't matter. He had more important things to worry about. He had to find the one he was waiting for.

Hopping off the table, his bare feet landed in a puddle of something hot and slippery. Frowning at the unpleasant sensation, he decided to ignore it, writing it off as a spilled drug. Bending down to look for his hat, Oliver's eyes flared open in surprise as he came face to face with a floor drenched in blood.

Hastily snatching his hat off the floor, his fingers brushed against something warm and squishy. Yanking his hand back, Oliver stared at the unknown item, squinting in concentration.

It was an odd shape, one that he really wasn't all that familiar with. But Galaco gave him a biology lesson a few times. It was…the intestines? Swallowing down a pocket of air with considerable difficulty, his eyes mindlessly traveled higher, landing on a pair of hips with the legs still attached. Singed considerably, blood gushed out of the severed half and crawled towards his toes, licking the skin upon contact.

Hyperventilating, the boy scrambled back in an attempt to create distance between himself and the severed body. Unable to find register against the bloody floor, Oliver slipped and slammed back into the table he previously strapped to, accidentally shoving himself right through the metallic substance in the process.

With ragged pieces of metal scratching up his back, the small boy shivered in fear and disgust. Laying his head back on the tile under him, he ignored the liquid wetting his hair. However, he could not ignore the shreds of long black hair lying nearby and the red eye rolling around not too far off. Controlling his urgent need to throw up, the small boy sprung to his feet, his weak knee and ankle feeling stronger than it had in years.

Out. He had to get out.

Unconsciously placing his hat on his head, the boy tried his best to pretend that the blood splattered walls and the indescribable body parts strewn around the room didn't exist. Weaving through a tangle of sparking wires and metal piping, he reached the door which was really no more than a scrap of scorched metal.

Pushing lightly, the door fell back and he stepped out into a hallway unlike the one he was in before. Cold and drafty, tiles did not cover the cement floor. Sensing that he was somewhere underground, Oliver quickly decided that the best way out would be up. Turning left, he broke ran into a run, the walls melting into a fuzzy brown. Skidding to a stop in front of some strange of metal box with buttons on the side, Oliver sighed in relief when he found a staircase not too far off.

At the top of the stairs, he found himself with another unpleasant surprise. Standing toe to toe with a small horde of guards, there was an awkward silence before the boy shot off again, his form nothing more than a blur. And once again, the boy found himself mildly thankful for the drugs the scientists pumped into his body. As painful as it was, it was probably the main reason he was being able to escape as easily as he was.

Passing door after door, the small boy flicked his head side to side at a dizzying speed. Running like a rat trapped in a maze, he ripped open doors at random, not caring if he accidentally pulled them off of their hinges. Frustrated with the obvious lack of exits and windows the building had, Oliver groaned out loud when a blaring alarm started to resound. Sensing that his time was running short, the boy picked up speed, weaving frantically through hallways and avoiding guards that blocked his path.

Finding himself surrounded on all sides except one, the boy shot through the decreasing slot. Frantic, desperate and in a state of panic, Oliver almost ran into a heavy metal sliding door. Cursing his luck, he stared at his barrier, sending angry glares its way. And then…and then…he remembered! He actually found what he was looking for! He didn't know how he knew, he was just glad that he did.

Pressing his palms against the cold metal, the boy pushed forward, hoping his new super strength would come into use. Feeling the skin of his hands sizzle and crackle against the electricity pulsing through the door, the honey eyed boy grit his teeth and pushed harder. Electric shocks were no longer a weakness. However, for as much as he pushed, the door wouldn't budge. Feeling uncomfortable as his hands split and reknit themselves at a startling rate, Oliver shoved with all of his strength, his palms imprinting into the door, his feet digging back holes.

Hearing the guards catch up behind him, the boy grew panicked. Heart pounding in his ears, the boy pressed all of his body weight forward with reckless abandon. He was trapped! They would capture him! And then…it would all be over. Escape did not offer second chances. He needed to GET OUT!

Feeling an unusual sense of power thrum under his skin, he let it coil tight in his body before releasing it all out at once. As his hands and right eye burned under an indescribable heat, the bright light took over him once again and then he felt nothing at all.

* * *

><p>I want to forget reality<p>

To be in my dreams with you

Where I can be thinking of you forever

* * *

><p>Running towards the facility, a sense of panic rose in Gakupo's throat. He couldn't put a name to it but he knew. He just knew. Something was going terribly wrong. Worse than before. Would he arrive in time?<p>

Running around the side, Gakupo couldn't spot a single window or door through the expanse of the dark drown building. Frowning over the obvious lack of exits the building had, Gakupo spotted a pair of huge metal sliding doors over in the distance. The doors were too big, too obvious, it could have easily been a trap. But seeing no other option, he ran towards it, throwing caution to the wind. As he got closer, he realized that the metal looked unnecessarily thick. Was it to keep intruders out, or something in? He didn't really want to know.

Still several feet away, Gakupo felt a rumbling against the ground. Confused, he paused, the second saving his life. Feeling the blast rather than hearing it, he dove to the ground as the metal doors exploded outwards with terrifying strength. Covering his head with his hands, he lay flat against the floor as pieces of sharp debris cut against his skin, the metal hot. Hearing metal groan ominously, he peeked up to see the entire entrance collapse onto itself. As the walls fell in and the roof bent downwards, Gakupo thought he could vaguely hear human screams.

Bursting out from a pile of broken metal and fallen piping, Oliver gasped out. Sucking in a heavy breath, the pain in his eye and hands died down, quicker than the last time. Looking around, his heart fell as he saw the deadly disaster around him. He knew he was to blame for it. Maybe he could deny it the first time…but definitely not the second. He was a monster. He was deadly. He was a human weapon. He had become what the scientists wanted him to be. Eyes watering with unbearable guilt, the small boy struggled to get up. Barely feeling the pain he should have felt, his body quickly healed itself. Oliver was bordering on immortality.

Taking a dizzy step forward, the blonde accidentally pierced his foot on a pointed piece of metal. Yelping out, he stepped back and fell over the remains of an arm. It was too real, too sudden, too graphic, too much. Tears slipping down his face, Oliver began the hate the murderous being he had become. Staring at the crimson blood that stained his clothes, Oliver cursed his stupidity. He was an idiot. For all the drugs that he had injected into his body over the years, he never expected it to be for such a malicious reason. He should have run off when he still had the chance. But he was stupid, weak. He had so many chances to escape and he wasted them all by staying peacefully in the birdcage. It was what he deserved. He should have realized sooner. He should have taken his fate into his own hands. He should have never given up hope. If only he had been stronger.

Unable to look at himself anymore, the honey eyed boy looked out. And when he did, he saw a man. A tall man. Covered in amazingly long violet hair, his eyes, the same beautiful shade, shifted to the left and met his. As time sped and slowed all at the same time, Oliver felt himself running out, arms outstretched.

Tackled by the small blur with amazing strength, Gakupo felt his breath escape his lungs as he collapsed backwards onto the ground.

Butterscotch colored hair. Beautiful honey eyes. A dazzling smile. A perfect warmth in his hand. Blinking at the sailor's hat he had given the boy so many years ago, worn with age and dyed with blood, he couldn't help but laugh at the unexpected sight. This was it – it was what he waited his entire life for. He could feel it, deep inside. Hugging the small form tight against his body, Gakupo whispered, "I found you Oliver."


	4. Part IV

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vocaloid in any way, shape of form. Also, the "song" is called Clover from the manga Clover by Clamp. So I don't own that either.

~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~

* * *

><p>The birds sing a song<p>

In a foreign tongue

In a place where wings are not enough

* * *

><p>Oliver found that he couldn't remember a lot of things. The day before was blurry and anything else was faded to a nondescript fuzziness. He didn't know his favorite color and he couldn't remember if he ever had a favorite food. He knew he received injections daily but he could never seem to remember ever having them. Somewhere deep inside, he knew that Galaco had a pretty laugh but he couldn't recall ever hearing the sound.<p>

Everyday became scary. Who was he? What was his last name? Who were his parents? Did he have siblings? What was his life like before living in the birdcage? He didn't know.

But for the first time in forever, Oliver knew. The moment he registered those four words, Oliver just knew that he had been waiting his whole life to hear them. It was as unclear to him as the rest of his life but Oliver learned long ago not to question it. Whispered breathlessly into his ear, those four words were all that mattered.

"I found you Oliver."

He was found. He was finally found! It would be ok. Everything would be ok. He was finally free of the birdcage and for once, something made sense. Everything would be ok. Squeezed tight against the solid body under him, Oliver allowed the words to replay themselves. Filling his mind, they danced with love, relief, and so much more. Yes. Everything would be ok. The violet haired man would take him away. He'd be happy. Everything would be ok.

Lying in the burnt grass with the smell of iron and copper filling his nostrils, Gakupo sighed as Oliver huddled tighter into his chest. Running his hands over the small back that trembled with unsaid emotions, he silently stared at the bloody and frayed sailor's hat that sat upon the blonde head.

Gakupo remembered that hat; he remembered the day he gave it to the boy. Unfortunately, he couldn't really remember much else. But he was relieved to see that a small piece of their faded past had survived with Oliver. It gave him hope that the two of them could regain what they lost so many years ago. If only he could ignore the fact that the once white and navy blue hat was dyed in red….

Under his arms, Oliver shifted and moved. Allowing the boy to dig deeper into the crook of his neck, Gakupo frowned as he felt the silent tears fall against his skin. Holding Oliver tighter, Gakupo tried to comfort the crying boy in a way words couldn't. Because, in the end, words would never be enough. Words would imply that he knew the sort of pain Oliver had endured. They implied that he understood the horrors the boy had seen. And that was certainly not the case. It was a rouse he refused to attempt.

Instead of careless lies, Gakupo decided that he'd hold the boy tight against his heart. He'd hold the boy tight and hope that one day, they'd be able to share the burden. Because in the end, what was done was done. He could wish a thousand times but time would never turn itself back. To save Oliver any earlier than he did was impossible and he had to accept that reality.

It was time to move forward.

He'd take Oliver away from wherever they were. He'd protect him, make him happy. And maybe, slowly, he would remember the time they shared once, so long ago. But that wasn't something too important; even without their pasts, they would still have their futures. Everything would be okay.

Gasping for breath, Oliver shuddered as thunderous waves of pain and regret violently crashed against his body. Curled on top of the violet haired man's chest, he ached for the friends he couldn't save, for the lives he'd never meant to kill. As much as he hated the scientists, as much as he wanted to escape the birdcage, he never wanted to kill all the people he did. But the blood on his body and clothes was all the proof he needed.

He was a murderer and all the regret in the world wouldn't change that fact.

Oliver realized that he was greedy, selfish. He wished for so much, too much. He wanted to feel the wind. He wanted to leave the birdcage. He wanted to experience the world. He wanted to meet the person that resided in his heart.

But happiness was a dangerous and deadly thing to pursue.

All happiness had a price. All happiness had a consequence to be endured. Blood. Death. Destruction. Who knew what else. He had learned that fact the hard way. And yet, he still wanted more. He still had another wish. He didn't even know where it came from, why it was there. All he knew was that it existed. That fact was enough.

His heart was colder than he thought. It was too late to turn back. Ah. What an evil thing happiness was.

"I want to see the ocean."

The request was as old as his heart. As if he could say no. To say no would kill everything he was, everything they were. To say no was not an option.

Gathering his strength, the tall man pulled himself up, bringing the smaller boy up along with him. Shifting around until they were both comfortable, Gakupo froze as he realized the serious gaze drilling into his skin. Meeting the other's eyes, Gakupo couldn't help but think that Oliver's eyes really did look like perfect orbs of honey. Though weirdly enough, the right one looked unnaturally brighter than the left. He assumed it to be a trick of the light.

Held captive in that gaze, Gakupo disinterestedly watched his hand move forward on its own accord. Tracing the curve of a honey eye, his thumb scooped up a single teardrop. The clear drop shone in the sunlight before fading to nothing. And in those moments where nothing was clear, the honey eyed boy blinked slowly, lethargically, before unconsciously leaning into the larger man's touch.

As if he could say no.

"Yeah. Let's go see the ocean."

It was time to complete his promise.

* * *

><p>I'm happy just to be with you<p>

Just to see your smile

So take me

Somewhere far from here

Take me away to happiness

* * *

><p>Flicking his eyes over to his right, Gakupo found himself smiling at the sight of Oliver running his hands all over the interior of his car. The worn leather seats, the webbing of the seatbelt crossing the small chest, the windshield, the cup holders, the console, basically anything the boy could reach.<p>

Locking his hands on the steering wheel, Gakupo tried to redirect his focus to the road in front of him. It was a task easier said than done. Even with his eyes pinned straight, he could still see the blonde from the corner of his eye. The inquisitive gaze, the curious yet hesitant manner of the boy – it was a sight a thousand times more captivating than the road. His love would be the death of him.

Lightly kicking his seat, Oliver experimentally poked the glass that covered a portion of the car door to his left. It was so weird to see panes of enforced glass so thin. All he'd have to do is hit it once and the material would break. Pressing his fingers against the fragile material, Oliver longed to feel the outside air as it vibrated between the window and under his touch. If only he could open it. But that was impossible….wasn't it?

To his right, the violet haired man spoke up with a questioning voice. "Do you want me to roll down the windows?"

Peering at the glass once again, Oliver couldn't fathom how such an act was possible. How did windows 'roll down'? Weren't they sealed in place? But the violet haired man didn't sound like he was lying either….

Twisting his body to nod hesitantly, Oliver turned back around to see the window mysteriously slide down midway, still there but substantially smaller than it was before. And like magic, a gust of wind burst against his face, causing his eyes to water and his hair to fly back. Holding down his hat with one hand, a bubble of delight bloomed in his chest. Growing larger with each passing second, it became impossible to contain, to control. Erupting from his lips, his voice flew with the wind, boundless, unrestrained. Free. It was beautiful. It was marvelous. It was everything he'd thought it'd be. The artificial stuff in the birdcage had nothing on the real thing.

Heaving for breath, Oliver slumped back in his seat. He felt tired. Laughing took too much energy. Closing his eyes, he sighed as the wind kissed his skin. How wonderful.

Turning to his right, Oliver opened his eyes to find violet ones staring right back at him. He held his gaze for two seconds. Three. Oliver found that he liked that violet haired man's eyes. They were very pretty, especially against the sunlight. They also seemed kind and warm. He didn't mind having the man's gaze on him. It made him feel….special. Like he was someone important. If only it would last forever. Blushing lightly, the violet haired man tore his eyes away from the boy whose laugh stole his breath.

Focusing sternly on the road ahead of him, Gakupo almost missed Oliver's next words. Soft and almost nonexistent, the boy whispered, "Thank you…."

Silence fell. Breathing under a comfortable silence, the two sat, watching the road pass by with a monotonous view. Every so often, Oliver would mutter a sentence that showed just how secluded he'd been from the world. Answering each of Oliver's questions patiently and sharing the happiness the boy felt for the brand new world, Gakupo felt a peace that he hadn't been able to experience in the longest time. Everything would be ok.

Watching the bird called the seagull fly in the sky through the windshield, Oliver realized that he did not know something very important. Shame rippling under his chest, Oliver kept his eyes on the seagull and absentmindedly bit his lip. Clutching the strap that crossed his chest, he felt reluctant to ask his next question. But he _had_ to know. He couldn't _not_ know. Cursing his forgetfulness, Oliver gathered his voice and pushed forward. "Ummm….Excuse me….but….ah….What's your name?"

Arching an eyebrow, the violet haired man momentarily flicked his gaze to his passenger, who was at the moment bright red and fiddling with his fingers. Disbelief and possibly a bit of amusement colored his voice. "You're asking me this _now_?"

Pulling up his knees in attempt to hide the flames of embarrassment etched on his face, Oliver quickly looked away from the sly smile and laughing eyes. Mumbling into his knees, he quietly admitted, "It…It just didn't occur to me to ask before….I….I was so happy that you came that….I…forgot to ask….I'm sorry."

Heated seconds passed by stiffly. Curling deeper into his seat, he just wanted the embarrassment to end. Anyways, it wasn't entirely his fault that he didn't know the other guy's name! He never even introduced himself! It wasn't as if he could read minds…..

It was too adorable to not forgive, though to be entirely honest, he felt more amused than upset. With his knees pressed tight against his chest, Oliver had been reduced to an embarrassed mush in mere seconds. Better yet, the boy was mumbling angrily to himself in the funniest way. Unable to resist, Gakupo pressed a fingertip into a puffed up cheek, earning him a gasp and a subdued glare. A chuckle escaped from his lips and the touch lingered longer than it should have. But the road. He had to focus on the road. Eyes looking front, he answered Oliver's question.

"Gakupo. My name is Gakupo."

Storing the name deep inside his heart, Oliver unconsciously whispered the new name to himself, over and over. It was an odd name, one that he'd never heard before. But then again, what did he know about the variety of names? Nothing really. Well, at least to him it sounded odd. But at the same time, he liked it. It was different. Special. And now that he knew it, there was a piece of it for him to own. It was more than enough.

"All right. Now it's my turn to ask a question…..How old are you?"

Thinking nothing of the question, Oliver started to play absentmindedly with the frayed ends of his coat, still mildly upset with….Gakupo. After a moment, he proudly answered, "16."

Swerving the car with a sudden jerk, Gakupo coughed violently into his hand before cautiously responding, "Wait…..seriously?"

Never bothering to look up from his coat, Oliver confirmed his previous statement nonchalantly. "Uh-huh. Why?"

Casting the boy a suspicious glance, Gakupo eyed him critically. With disbelief shining clearly in his eyes, Gakupo blatantly stated, "Well, you don't really look like it." A pause. "You're kinda….short for your age….. I honestly thought you were 13….or 14ish."

Insulted by the response, Oliver shot a glare and spouted out, "How mean! 16 looks like 16! A-And maybe you're just too tall! That's the real issue here! How old are you anyways!?"

"19."

Paling at the new information, Oliver muttered out, "Well maybe I'm just not done growing yet….Three years is a long time, you know…."

"If you say so…." However, Gakupo held little to no hope for the kid. He knew short when he saw it and Oliver was such a case. All the milk in the world wouldn't help him. Once again his eyes drifted over to the tiny blonde. Sulking with his arms crossed, Gakupo could only smile at the sight. "But if you ask me, I think you're fine just the way you are."

There was a possibility that Gakupo was magical. Because just like that, Oliver felt his anger die out in his chest. Smiling stupidly to himself, it was as if his anger never existed in the first place. Gakupo was certainly more dangerous than he seemed. Because there it was again - that insistent flutter in his chest. Closing his eyes, Oliver pressed his hands against his chest, feeling the rapid beating of his heart throb under his touch. Surely it was going too fast to be healthy. Was there something wrong with him? Was he sick? Was it a side effect to what the scientists injected into him? He didn't know. But if he was to be completely honest with himself, he found that he didn't mind. It was a pleasant feeling. A warm one. He'd ask Gakupo about it later.

Watching Oliver's eyes droop shut from the corner of his eye, Gakupo was secretly relieved that the boy wasn't as young as he seemed to be. Oliver was incredibly naive and new to the world but at least the feeling pinching his chest wasn't entirely criminal….. although he felt criminal enough. To love a boy, to love a kid five years younger, he wasn't sure if he was comfortable with the idea. But then again…he and Luka _did_ have a seven year age gap….but it was different! The situation was entirely different….wasn't it? Ah. If only the entire 'destined person' thing came with a manual. As if his life would ever be that easy. Oh well. He'd figure it out with time. What more could he do? There was no rush. He'd fulfill his promise and take Oliver to see the ocean. And from there…well, he'd figure it out.

Driving steadily towards their destination, Oliver slept, peacefully, happily. He did not dream. But he felt warm and safe. And in those moments, it felt as if anything was possible.

* * *

><p>Soaked feathers<p>

Fingers locked

The warmth of skin

Two hearts

* * *

><p>"Oliver. Wake up. We're here."<p>

In the distance, a voice called his name. It was a pretty voice. A baritone voice. One full of concern and other heart warming emotions. But he couldn't find the source of it. How weird.

Blinking his eyes with a dazed look, Oliver reached out blindly out in front of him. "Hey….Gakupo….? Is it nighttime?"

Eyeing the setting sun, Gakupo stared worriedly at Oliver. Unbuckling his own seatbelt, he reached over and released Oliver's from his. The honey eyes never registered his presence. Waving a hand in front of Oliver's face, Gakupo frowned as he didn't receive a single reaction. Unfocused and confused, the boy reached out, hitting nothing but air.

But oddly enough, his right eye seemed to shine a weak light. He assumed it to be a glare off the windshield.

"Oliver – How many fingers am I holding up?"

Staring into the darkness that stretched endlessly before his eyes, Oliver frowned at the silly request. Feeling a large hand clasp his searching one, Oliver latched onto the warmth and security it offered. Fingers intertwining, he peered into the darkness once more.

"Gakupo, it's too dark to see how many fingers you're holding up. Why are you even asking that?"

"Oliver…" The voice came out quiet, nervous and hesitant. It was coming from his left. "Has this happened before?"

He didn't understand. What was Gakupo trying to get at? "Has what happened before?"

Gakupo never answered. Instead, silence stretched out, tense and uncomfortable. It was overbearing, suffocating. He didn't like it one bit. Bringing their hands closer to his face, he tried to make out the outline of their clasped hands, a shadow, a shape, anything! He saw nothing. Closer, closer, all he needed to do was bring them closer. But even as he felt their joined hands press against his lips, the darkness remained intact, never becoming anything else than an inky wrap. Why…?

In his mind, something flashed. A memory. It was…the time he officially lost sight in his right eye. That's what it was. It was a scary experience, losing half of his sight. It was annoying too – he kept crashing into stuff. But wait….actually…. the feeling was really similar to how….

Leaning uncomfortably over the dividing console, Gakupo watched as Oliver hesitantly brought their clasped hands towards his eyes. The movement was slow, cautious, hopeful. Pressing both hands against parted lips, Oliver stilled, frozen in place.

Apprehension. Impatience. Confusion. Understanding. Despair.

Welling up thickly, silent tears poured from the unseeing honey eyes. Clear and fat, they rolled down Oliver's cheeks in neverending streams and whatever light had once shined in those eyes certainly died.

"Gakupo….it's not really nighttime, is it?"

Staring at the small face full of silent despair, he didn't have the heart to give the obvious answer to Oliver's question.

To his left, there was silence. A hitch of breath. A hand that silently separated from his. A shuffle, a series of clatters. And finally, the sound of the car door opening and closing.

Alone. He was all alone. Darkness, darkness. There was nothing but darkness. Trapped against his will, Oliver cried. Drowning, drowning, he was drowning in his tears. There was him, only him, no one else. Falling forwards, his heart broke. Shatter, shatter, break a little more. Heavy rasps filled the space. But it was him. Only him. No one else. Defective. Murderous. Unlovable. That was what he was. Of course Gakupo left. A monster. Blood. Death. Destruction. Sacrifice. Happiness did not come without a price. A wail. Forlorn. Pathetic. Someone was pulling his hair. It hurt. But it was him. Only him. No one else. Nothing would be ok. Warm. Hot. Bloody red drops. Bleed. Die. Greedy. Selfish. It was what he deserved. Shatter, shatter, break a little more. Break until there is nothing left. Break until you cease to exist.

The world does not want you. The world does not need you. Gakupo does not want you. Gakupo does not need you.

Scream. Monster. Endure it. Murderer. Feel it. Burden. Regret it. Unnecessary. Drown. Defective. Shatter. Blood. Death. Destruction. Sacrifice. Happiness.

….Warmth….?

Throwing open the car door, Gakupo stared horrified as Oliver clutched his hair, pulling violently, wailing in broken pain. Fresh blood matted his hair, ran down his cheeks, streaked down his arms, dripped onto his knees, off his chin, everywhere. It was everywhere. He had failed. He had allowed pain to flood the boy once again. But enough.

Flinging himself towards the sobbing body, Gakupo twisted until his upper body leaned over Oliver's knees, his feet still planted outside the car. Bringing his hands under Oliver's, he eased the bloody fingertips away from the ragged and torn skin. Blood flowed. Hot. Heavy. Fingers intertwined, twisted tight, Gakupo refused to let go until Oliver did first. Never again. A gasp of breath. Panic. Hope. Relief. Mesmerization. Amazement. Misconception. Disbelief. Clarification. A voice. Tiny and broken. Apologetic regret and enough tears to create an ocean. Gentle kisses that dried every drop. A soothing voice whispering truths and possibly lies. But it didn't matter. Because it was enough.

Insanity. Depression. Hope. Love. Regret.

Hearts that bleed as one.

A crushing hug. Bruised ribs? Bloody crescent moons. An inability to breath. Withheld pain. Desperation. Warmth. Security. A promise for eternity. Clutching lifelines. Stay with me. Never leave. Please?

It was enough.

He would always be enough.

His life was falling apart at the seams.

Nothing is what it seems.

He would never let go.

He had something to hope in.

To protect.

To be protected.

The price of eternal happiness would have to wait.

* * *

><p>I wish for happiness<p>

I seek happiness

* * *

><p>"Oliver, hold on tight."<p>

Instinctually wrapping his legs around Gakupo's waist, Oliver felt himself being lifted up and out of the car. Tightening his grip around Gakupo's neck, he rested his head tiredly against the broad shoulder. Stuck in darkness, surrounded in Gakupo's embrace, it was a contradicting (don't say it).

He felt tired. Emotionally. Physically. Mentally. It felt nice to be carried, to be cared for. If only it could last forever. Ah no. He had to be careful. He had to choose his happiness wisely. He didn't know how much he could afford to sacrifice.

Blood. Death. Destruction. Sacrifice. Happiness.

Think about something else.

Something was brushing against his cheek. Gakupo's hair? Probably. It smelled nice. But there was something else in the air. Something not Gakupo. Salt….maybe?

"Where are we going?"

"To the ocean of course."

Watching Oliver's face light up with unabridged happiness, Gakupo felt a relief bloom in his chest. Even after all that happened, that beautiful smile continued to exist. Everything would be ok after all.

"…..Can you let me down? If I can't see it, then I at least want to feel it."

Stepping forward, Gakupo glanced down at the sand under his bare feet and replied, "Not yet."

With his arms looped loosely against the other's neck, Oliver pouted and retorted, "Why not?"

"How about a bit farther down? There's some broken shards scattered around and I don't want you accidentally hurting yourself."

Falling into silence, Oliver carefully thought over his next words before quietly responding, "It's ok. My skin will heal itself. I…I'll be ok."

Taking in the boy's words, Gakupo understood that there was more to the statement than what was blatantly said. After all, the injuries that marred his temples no less than half an hour ago were completely gone. The only proof that there was an injury in the first place was the dried blood on Oliver's cheeks. But that was a thought he'd save for later. "I don't care. I still don't want you hurting yourself. Just wait a little bit more, ok?

Resting back against the warmth of Gakupo's body, Oliver decided that maybe the idea wasn't too bad after all. Gakupo was very comfortable to lean against and it wasn't as if he could see where he was going. If only he could see again. But no.

Blood. Death. Destruction. Sacrifice. Happiness.

Think about something else.

"Ok. I think here's good. Ready Oliver?"

Mutely nodding his consent, Oliver felt himself lowered to the ground. Settled firmly on his feet, his face drew in confusion at the weird sensation against the bottom of his feet. "It feels grainy….and hot." Squirming his toes around, he declared, "This is weird. I don't know if I like it or not. My feet keep sinking and I think I have some stuck between my toes. Is that normal?"

From somewhere above his head, Gakupo responded, "Yes Oliver. It's normal." There was a smirk on his face. He didn't know how he knew. He just did. If only his intuition could fully make up for his lost sight. Oh! Careful. Careful.

Blood. Death. Destruction. Sacrifice. Happiness.

Think about something else.

Grabbing onto the other's hand, Gakupo tugged Oliver along towards the shoreline. Even though they were close, the trip was a slow one. Oliver did not get along with the sand and a whole lot of angry muttering filled the otherwise peaceful air. If only the happy times could last forever…. It was a nice wish to think about.

The sand became cold and firm. However, it still felt weird. Oliver could feel his feet press into the surface with every step he took and he didn't know what to make of it. It felt a bit like dirt but not really. Dirt was better. It was softer and not as scratchy. If only…no.

Blood. Death. Destruction. Sacrifice. Happiness.

Think about something else.

Tiny grains slipped in between his bandages and he considered taking them off. They weren't really necessary at that point anyways. In the distance, he could hear the water crashing against itself. It sounded thunderous. Loud. Magical. If only he could see it….Stop!

Blood. Death. Destruction. Sacrifice. Happiness.

Think about something else!

"Ready Oliver? It'll probably be cold."

"What will be cold?"

"The water."

Gakupo was right. It was cold. Terribly cold. Shivering in place, a high pitched gasp escaped from his lips. But it wasn't all that bad. It was actually really nice. Instead of staying still, the water would reach up and pull back, over and over. There was something relaxing about it.

"Gakupo….tell me what it looks like…..please?"

Squeezing Oliver's hand tight, Gakupo nodded, his long hair picking up in the breeze. Taking in his surroundings, Gakupo tried to be as descriptive as possible. He wanted Oliver to see the beauty he saw.

"The sun is hanging low in the sky. From here, it kinda looks as if it's touching the water. The sky is a very pale blue. But when it meets up with the sun, it turns into a pale yellow before darkening into orange. There are many clouds in the sky. They look pinkish-purple and a little bit orangy-red. The water is indigo….like the color of blueberries. And with the waves, it looks like as if there are layers of water before they crash into one…..In the distance, there's a family of seagulls flying in the sky and…"

Closing his eyes, Oliver let the wind and Gakupo's voice wrap against his skin. Spreading the fingers on his free hand wide, it felt as anything was possible. Everything would be ok.

Letting the Oliver's hand slip from his own, Gakupo watched as the honey eyed boy stepped away and slowly danced in the water. Twirling in small circles with his arms stretched out, a look of other-worldly satisfaction graced his face. Bathed in the colors of the sunset with the waves crashing against his knees, Oliver looked beautiful in a way that words could never explain. Maybe it was the free way his body moved. Maybe it was the shine in those unseeing honey eyes. No. It was something else. Something deeper. But what?

Everything was perfect. He could feel the wind caress his skin. He was out of the birdcage. He was finally at the ocean. He was experiencing the world. He had finally met with the person he was waiting for. But something was missing. Something special. But what? What was missing? He couldn't remember. Wait…a long time ago….didn't Galaco say….NO!

Blood. Death. Destruction. Sacrifice. Happiness.

….He'd take his chances.

"Gakupo!"

Standing still from a few feet away, Oliver looked into a direction he thought the other man to be in. He was a few feet off but it didn't really matter - Gakupo had heard him. There was movement in the water. He could hear the splashes grow louder with each second. He was coming.

"What is it Oliver?"

Placing his hand on the blonde's cheek, the honey eyes looked up at him, brighter under the sunlight. (But the right eye shined brighter. Strange.)

The wind picked up. He felt his hat fly away. Bye bye. Fly free because we are free.

Smiling brightly, Oliver leaned into Gakupo's touch, the contact warming his skin and filling his heart. Yes. It was worth the risk. It was worth facing happiness.

The voice came out pleading. A whisper. "Kiss me."

Reeling from the unexpected request, Gakupo found himself asking, "Why?"

Oliver didn't even have to think about it. "Because then everything would be perfect."

Hesitation and guilt ate away at Gakupo. Oliver happily looked up at him, his gaze patient and expectant. Eyes shining bright, Gakupo couldn't understand where the sudden request came from. Would complying with such an….innocent request be….wrong? Would it be worse to say no?

….It would. Because then, that happiness would crack. Disappoint would cloud those eyes and that unrivaled air of joy would dissipate. The possibility hurt more than his principals.

The kiss was simple. Chaste. It lasted no longer than a few seconds. But to Oliver, it was eternity. Warmth. Concern. Love. Adoration. Happiness. Everything stopped. His heartbeat sped. His breath froze. His skin thrummed. His senses intensified. And hidden in the darkness, there was light. It was beautiful, warm. Powerful. It vibrated with volatile energy. He wanted to touch it. He wanted to feel it. Without a thought, he grasped for it. It was an act done in the moment of bliss. It was an eternal mistake.

Holding it in his hands, it grew bigger, bigger. Stronger. Brighter. It burned his skin. Invaded his senses. Electrocuting his body, everything melted to white.

Stupid! He was so stupid! Happiness. It was happiness! He had grasped happiness in its purest form. It was happiness! He would cease to exist. Blood. Death. Destruction. Sacrifice. Happiness. It was too late. He had surpassed his limitations. He wanted too much. Balance had to be restored. The world did not accept humans that surpassed their limitations. Oliver was no exception. ….He had to pay the price.

"Oliver. Did you find what you were looking for?"

Nodding slowly, a small smile graced the blonde's lips. The sound came out forced and almost pained.

"Yes."

Tears pouring down heated cheeks, Oliver grabbed onto the man that would forever be his everything. He didn't want to let go. If only he wasn't so stupid.

"I've finally found my happiness."

But it was too late. All happiness had a price. He asked for too much. Greedy. Selfish. It was what he deserved. Everything would not be ok. Their story would have to end – whether they wanted it to or not. Blood. Death. Destruction. Sacrifice. Happiness. He would ask for more. It didn't matter. Not anymore. He'd make a final wish. Blood. Death. Destruction. Sacrifice. Happiness.

"Thank you Gakupo."

Something was wrong. Horribly wrong. Gakupo didn't know what it was but he could feel it. Something was happening, changing. He wanted to believe that it was a trick of the light, a glint off of the sun. He wanted to deny that hints that kept shoving themselves down his throat. He wanted to believe everything would be ok. But deep down inside, he knew it wouldn't be.

"Gakupo….do you want to know something? I wish for your happiness."

Oliver was glowing. Bright. Ethereal. Impossible.

"However, I cannot be yours."

Grabbing desperately onto his love, Gakupo desperately hoped that if he held on tight enough, Oliver wouldn't have to disappear.

"I only want your happiness."

Maybe, if he held on tight enough, Oliver would stay by his side. He would make him happy. He'd protect him. He'd take him somewhere far away. He'd give him a future worth hoping in. He'd do anything to keep that smile in place.

"At this very moment, that is all I wish for."

Anything. ANYTHING!

"I only want your happiness…knowing I can never be yours to share it."

So please….

"Promise me, ok?"

Please….!

"Promise me that you'll accept my happiness. Please?"

"Don't go."

The brightness in his arms grew brighter, stronger. It burned his skin. Under his fingertips, he felt an impossible amount of power thrum violently. Vibrating with unmistakable strength, Oliver's skin rippled unnaturally. No. NO! It was suddenly clear. Too clear! The secluded facility deep in the woods. The killer forest animals. The desperate girl and her plead to "save Oliver". He panicked exit. The white lab coat that she wore. He was clutching a ticking time bomb. Everything was ending. Tik tok. Tik tok. Whatever had been done to the boy was bursting out of control. It was too much. It was not going to be ok. But none of that mattered. He wouldn't let go. He refused!

If only it was that easy.

Blood. Death. Destruction. Sacrifice. Happiness.

"Goodbye Gakupo."

Brighter. Brighter. The light burned. Brighter, brighter, Oliver's right eye shone brighter still. Consuming everything, Oliver burst into the same white.

Blood. Death. Destruction. Sacrifice. Happiness.

A heated presence against his lips.

A lingering touch.

Honey eyes.

Butterscotch hair.

A small hand that fit perfectly in his.

A love "destined" to be.

Shatter, shatter, break until there's nothing left.

Burst into light until it's regretfully beautiful.

Stay with me. Never leave. Please?

Blood. Death. Destruction. Sacrifice. Happiness.

"I love you." "I love you."

Gentle light. Warm light. A song painfully familiar. (Promise me…)Welcoming the light into himself, a certain heat bloomed. (…that you'll accept my happiness) After so many years, he found what he lost. But it wasn't enough. It would never be enough. He arrived too late.

He would forever pay the price.

* * *

><p>To find happiness with you<p>

To be your happiness

So won't you take me away?

* * *

><p><strong>So this my dears, is where it ends. It ended a bit differently than how I originally planned but I'm happy with it. I want to thank everyone who has kept up with this story. In a way, this story is a bit different than my others. It's oddly special to me although I'm not entirely sure why. But what I do know is that I'm happy that I got to share it with all of you.<strong>

**~ Sunset**

* * *

><p>"Goodbye _. Until we meet again."<p> 


End file.
